Amantes de la noche
by Yazmina500
Summary: Un SessxAho… Ahome esta cansada de que Inuyasha la deje de lado y una noche que decide irse para llorar se encuentra con el hermano mayor de su amor imposible... que ocurrirá entre ellos. Lemon. (Próximo a actualizar entre julio y septiembre, lean mi perfil para saber un poco mas)
1. Una relación secreta

Hola, hola... bueno como ya estamos en la epoca navideña les dejare varios fics como regalo, jijiji este es uno de ellos, espero que les guste...

Todos los personajes (Excetuando los inventados) son de** Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Amantes de la noche.**

**Capítulo uno. Una relacion secreta.  
**

Como siempre, Inuyasha había herido a Ahome nuevamente por ir en busca de Kikyou, ella estaba harta, harta de seguir esperando un amor que jamás le correspondería, sin que nadie se percatase, decide irse, irse lo más lejos que pueda de ese lugar, de Inuyasha, de todo lo que la hiciera sufrir, corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más, había llegado a un hermoso lago en el que se reflejaba la luz de la luna, también cerca de ese lugar había una gran cantidad de luciérnagas volando entre los árboles, Ahome se sentó en la orilla del lago y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar, pero no estaba sola, alguien más ya estaba en esa zona, un youkai de cabellera plateada con ojos ambarinos estaba muy cerca y había visto todo, se acerca a la sacerdotisa sin hacer ni un solo ruido, pero habla haciendo que Ahome note que esta ahí.

- Se ve que ustedes los humanos son realmente débiles.

Ahome mira hacía atrás: Sesshoumaru. (Seca sus lágrimas y se levanta)

Sesshoumaru: Se ve que el inútil de Inuyasha ha vuelto a ir por esa sacerdotisa muerta.

Ahome: Sí, ha vuelto con ella. (Conteniendo las lágrimas)

Sesshoumaru como siempre muy frío: Deberías olvidarte de ese idiota, es estúpido tratar de que te mire cuando sus ojos solo están para esa mujer muerta.

Ahome grita: ¡Ya lo sé! (No puede contenerse y llora nuevamente) ¡Ya lo sé, crees que no me di cuenta! Se que nunca me va a amar, pero me duele más tratar de olvidarlo, ya no sé que puedo hacer, para que deje de doler.

Ahome se tira a los brazos de Sesshoumaru, él no podía creer que un humano le gritará, y menos aún que lo abrazará después de eso, sin saber lo que hacía la rodea con sus brazos y le corresponde parecía sentir lastima por ella, o algo más y si fuera así que sería, no lo comprendía, que era lo que sentía, no, que le hacía sentir ella al tenerla así, luego de unos minutos separa a Ahome de él, ella se imagino que simplemente la estaba rechazando, después de todo a él nunca le interesaron los humanos, porque tendría que preocuparse justamente por ella, era ilógico.

Ahome: Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

Ahome de da la vuelta e intenta irse por donde vino, pero fue jalada por Sesshoumaru, ella se dio la vuelta y vio sus ambarinos ojos, justo antes de que el la besará sin motivo alguno, ella poco a poco le correspondió dejándose llevar, Sesshoumaru tampoco entendía porque lo hizo, solo la tomó, entró en su boca buscando su lengua, quería seguir hasta el final, su beso se hizo más apasionado y profundo, él comenzó a levantar la camisa de Ahome, pero reaccionó antes de seguir, se alejó de ella y sin mirarle cubrió su boca, por dios que estaba haciendo y que estaba por hacer, ella solo era una humana, voltio a verla, Ahome estaba tan roja como un jitomate, nunca se espero que algo así pasará.

Sesshoumaru pensaba: _Porque lo he hecho, que tiene esta mujer._

Ahome iba a hablarle pero él ya estaba marchándose, ella no lloró, solo volvió a sonrojarse pasando las yemas de sus dedos por sus labios, su primer beso, no era de Inuyasha si no de su hermano mayor, todavía sentía la calidez de su lengua dentro de su boca, en ese instante sus amigos la buscaban, incluyendo a Inuyasha, al llegar con ella, todos parecían aliviados, estaban muy preocupados porque se fue sin decirle a nadie.

Sango preocupada: Ahome estas bien.

Ahome sonríe: Sí amiga.

Sango más tranquila: Que alivió.

Shippou salta a sus brazos: Ahome porque te fuiste.

Miroku: Señorita Ahome, yo también quisiera saber porque se fue sin decirnos nada.

Inuyasha: Feh, sigues siendo una tonta.

Ahome: ¡¡Osuwari!!

Inuyasha callo al suelo fuertemente, luego se levantó furioso: Se puede saber porque lo hiciste, (Al estar cerca de ella se percata) tu cuerpo emana el olor del idiota de Sesshoumaru.

Ahome se molesta por ese comentario: Él único idiota eres tú Inuyasha.

Inuyasha furioso: Pero porque lo defiendes.

Ahome que ni ella sabía porque lo hacía: Que diablos te importa, además nunca te preocupas por mí, siempre por tu querida Kikyou y ahora que, de seguro estás celoso… pues sabes una cosa ¡ME ALEGRO Y MUCHO DE ESO! y ahora lárgate, no quiero ver tu horrible cara, no tienes idea de cuanto te detesto.

El grupo se quedo más que aterrado al ver a Ahome así, incluso Shippou se había ido de sus brazos y estaba detrás del hombro de Miroku escondido por el miedo que le dio verla así, en cambio Inuyasha había sentido como le destrozo el alma con esas últimas palabras y le seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza, "No tienes idea de cuanto te detesto" todos habían regresado a dormir, a excepción de un muy dolido Inuyasha, y una confundida Ahome, no sabía porque le había dicho eso, pero se sentía bien, por fin le había dicho lo mucho que le molesto que fuera con Kikyou cuando ella estaba con él, mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque el príncipe de cabellos plateados estaba muy confundido, porque había hecho algo así, tocó sus labios recordando nuevamente ese beso que lo hacía sentir tan extraño, ya había besado a muchas mujeres antes, pero nunca a una humana, se sentía tan raro.

Sesshoumaru pensaba: _Que es este sentimiento, acaso esto es… como los humanos dicen, amor… tonterías, yo sentir amor y más aún hacía una humana, aunque jamás me sentí así con ninguna mujer__…__ hasta ahora._

Intento conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible, a cada momento ese beso lo hacía abrir sus ojos, quería volver a sentir esos labios tan dulces sobre los suyos, quería realmente incluso era más, los necesitaba, tenía que volver a probarlos aunque fuese una sola vez más, con eso le bastaba, pasaron las horas, el amanecer había llegado, los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse sobre las montañas, su grupo fue el primero en movilizarse, unas horas más tarde el de Inuyasha también sin darse cuenta de que seguían a Sesshoumaru, Ahome seguía perturbada, no se podía olvidar lo de la noche anterior, también sentía la necesidad de otro encuentro así, pero sería difícil esquivar a sus amigos y más aún a Inuyasha, que lo más seguro sería que él la siguiera y se armara una pelea, las horas pasaron se hacía tarde, llegaron a una aldea, Miroku hizo uno de sus "exorcismos" en una de las casas más refinadas, todos comían tranquilamente, Inuyasha no decía palabra alguna, estaba molesto por lo de antes, y también muy dolido de las palabras de Ahome, en cambio ella parecía muy feliz, pero se notaba en sus ojos que quería algo pero que, ninguno de su grupo lo sabía.

Shippou: Ahome dime sigues molesta.

La pregunta inocente del pequeño kitsuke hizo estremecer a todo el grupo, pero Ahome no dijo nada solo sonrió como era de costumbre, Shippou también sonrió muy feliz al ver que ella ya estaba bien, se acerca y se sentó a su lado ya que para él ella era como su madre, Sango también se puso contenta al ver a su amiga normal, pero cambio su expresión al sentir cierta mano inquieta de cierto monje mujeriego, y luego se escucho en toda la casa el fuerte cachetazo que le puso Sango a Miroku en la cara.

Shippou entre risitas: Le dejo los dedos bien marcados.

Sango furiosa: Que cree que hace excelencia.

Miroku con cara de "santo": Nada mí querida Sanguito, no sé porque te enojas.

Sango estaba por darle otro golpe pero Ahome la detuvo, después la cena siguió de lo más bien sin más inconvenientes, luego todos fueron a dormir, a excepción de Ahome que estaba aún muy pensativa, como la otra vez, se va sola y se interna en el bosque, mientras tanto el grupo de Sesshoumaru estaba cenando ya que Lin había pescado con Jaken hace muy poco, esperaban delante de una fogata a que se cocinaran los peces, Jaken miró y notó fácilmente que su amo tenía algo que le estaba molestando y parecía que mucho, dejo a Lin comer tranquila y se acerco a su amo.

Jaken: Amo Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru lo mira aún pensativo: Que quieres Jaken.

Jaken: Amo lo he notado un poco distraído este día, dígame pasó algo malo.

Sesshoumaru: No sucedió nada.

Jaken: Disculpe mi insolencia amo pero creo que me miente, puedo percatarme fácilmente si hay un cambio en usted, y se que algo lo esta molestando.

Sesshoumaru lo mira: Hay veces que me sorprendes Jaken, es verdad, algo me molesta… pero pienso solucionarlo a mí manera.

Jaken: Si así lo desea amo, así será.

Lin con un pez en sus manos: Señor Jaken tome.

Jaken toma el pez: Gracias Lin, de todas formas habría vuelto contigo en un rato.

Lin con una gran inocencia: De que hablaban señor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Nada importante, come rápido y duerme Lin ya es tarde.

Lin sonríe: Sí señor. (Se aleja de ellos y vuelve a la fogata)

Luego de una hora Lin y Jaken se habían dormido profundamente, en ese momento sintió el olor de esa muchacha, así era, Ahome no estaba muy lejos, era una jugarreta del destino que ella siempre estuviera cerca de ese lugar, o más aún siempre cerca de donde él estaba, decidió ir a verla, tenía que solucionar ese extraño deseo que había surgido de su interior, caminaba lento, mientras que Ahome corría, después de unos minutos se detuvo al ver una silueta frente a ella, era quien creía, era SU príncipe de ojos ambarinos, ambos se encontraron en un pequeño claro, en medio del bosque.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru, (Sonríe) volvemos a vernos…

Sesshoumaru: Así parece ser, humana.

Ahome un poco molesta: Podrías llamarme por mi nombre por favor.

Sesshoumaru con su normal tono, frío: ¿Por que?

Ahome triste: Es que… no me gusta que me llames así, sabes.

Sesshoumaru se acerca ella: Dime porque has venido.

Ahome al ver que cambio de tema: Quiero saber… ¿por qué me besaste?

Sesshoumaru quedo en silencio, no sabía que responder, ni él sabía porque lo hizo, pero si sabía algo, quería repetirlo, pero no sabía lo que Ahome pensaba, aunque ella tenía también ese deseo, al ver que la muchacha se impacienta por la respuesta no le queda opción más que decir que no lo sabía.

Sesshoumaru: Esa pregunta… ni siquiera yo se porque lo hice.

Ahome sorprendida: ¡¿Qué?!

Sesshoumaru: Tal vez solo fue lastima o si no será algo más, y si es así no se muy bien que es.

Ahome se le acerco más: Entonces no sabes porque lo hiciste, (Entristece) creo que fue lastima.

Sesshoumaru al ver que los ojos de Ahome se humedecían no lo pudo soportar, la atrajo hacía él y la abrazo, luego dejo que levantará la mirada y la beso como la otra vez pero esta vez no quería parar, esta vez le saco la camisa tirándola al suelo, rápidamente bajo al cuello de la chica haciendo que de sus labios se escapara un pequeño gemido mientras tenía el rostro rojo, se sentía más motivado con eso, bajo y besó su clavícula, luego al bajar a sus pechos vio esa molesta tela y la rompió sin permiso alguno, Ahome no prestó mucha atención solo se dejaba llevar, cuando sintió los colmillos de él rozando su piel no pudo evitar suspirar y sonrojarse más, se sentía bien, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos plateados, Sesshoumaru lamía su pecho derecho mientras que con su mano presionaba el otro libre, Ahome no paraba de gemir solo de placer, eso hizo excitarlo aún más, luego bajo un poco más, dejando algunos chupones en su blanca piel, siguió así hasta que se topó con su falda, la bajo junto con sus bragas, dejándola al descubierto, ella se sonrojó más que antes, trato de que no la mirará pero era inútil, él estaba mirándole casi con admiración, era muy bella, seguramente era virgen, eso pensó ya que Inuyasha nunca la tocó eso lo motivo aún más, levanta la mirada, al verla sonrojada de esa manera le hizo sentir bien, se saco la armadura y la desechó lejos.

Sesshoumaru se saca su camisa: Deseas continuar.

Ahome estaba hipnotizada por él, claro quería seguir, [Nota: Nadie te culpa Ahome, ninguna chica resiste eso… XDDD] asintió con la cabeza, Sesshoumaru dejo su camisa en el suelo y luego recostó a su amante, comenzó a lamer su cuello con delicadeza, ella estaba sonrojada al máximo, se dejaba llevar sin pensar en nada más, el príncipe siguió con su recorrido bajando nuevamente a los pechos de su amante, lo estaba disfrutando, ambos lo hacían, bajo aún más y con curiosidad al sentir un extraño olor que lo volvía loco y lo excitaba demasiado, bajo más hasta quedar entre las piernas de ella, pero las entre cierra, parecía estar incomoda o más bien avergonzada.

Sesshoumaru la miro con algo de confusión: No quieres que siga.

Ahome: No es eso, es solo que… (Su rostro se pone rojo)

Sesshoumaru: Que sucede.

Ahome muy apenada: Es que… me da mucha pena.

Sesshoumaru: Porque.

Ahome: Es que, yo nunca… hice esto.

Sesshoumaru sonríe con lujuria, Ahome jamás lo había visto con esa expresión en su rostro, más bien nunca lo vio sonreír, sin que ella se diera cuenta, él se puso entre sus piernas y aún con el pantalón puesto, podía sentir el miembro de él, estaba caliente, al sentirlo tan cerca respiro pesadamente, luego sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, sus lenguas se enredaron degustando un dulce sabor, al separarse por la falta de aire, Sesshoumaru paso su mano por la intimidad de Ahome.

Ahome grito: ¡Sesshoumaru!

Al oírla gritar paso sus garras de nuevo entre las piernas de ella, cuando encontró su entrada metió dos dedos dentro, ella grito aferrándose firmemente a la espalda de Sesshoumaru, ya no podía más, jadeaba y suspiraba al sentir como Sesshoumaru sacaba y entraba sus dedos de ella, así estuvo hasta que sintió un extraño líquido en ellos, levanto la mano y llevo sus dedos dentro de su boca, Ahome se sonrojó mucho al saber que ese líquido salía de su interior, el príncipe la miro fijo, luego comenzó a desatar la cinta que tenía en la cintura, ella giró la cabeza hacía un lado cerrando los ojos, sabía lo que pasaría, Sesshoumaru se deshizo de sus ropas, se acomoda y comienza a entrar en ella.

Ahome gemía más que antes: Sesshoumaru… ahh… ¡ahh!

Sesshoumaru: Lo haré de una sola vez, o no quieres.

Ahome muy excitada: Hazlo, por favor.

Sesshoumaru entra de golpe en ella y grita más fuerte que antes, ella lo mira y le sonríe, Sesshoumaru vuelve a entrar y salir pero con menos rudeza, con eso Ahome gemía de puro placer, sentía la respiración del príncipe en su cuello mientras entraba más y más, luego se detiene quedando dentro de ella, busca sus dulces labios, los besa tiernamente mientras sentía las calidas paredes de su amada apretar más su miembro hasta que se derrama dentro de ella, estaba feliz, pero sabía que no podía estar con ella, después de un rato se levanta y se viste, Ahome lo mira con tristeza, ahora se sentía usada, solo la quería para eso, para apaciguar su deseo, pero después recibió una respuesta de él.

Sesshoumaru: Vístete, esto volveremos repetirlo… solo por las noches, por ahora no podemos estar juntos.

Ahome se ponía la camisa: ¿Por que?

Sesshoumaru: Podremos estar juntos, solo cuando Naraku sea derrotado… por ahora nos tendremos que conformar con esto, ahora ve al río a limpiarte… si Inuyasha percibe mi olor en ti, tal vez descubra lo que hicimos.

Ahome se pone su falda y sus bragas: Sesshoumaru… porque me hiciste tuya esta noche.

Sesshoumaru se quedo en silencio unos segundos, luego comenzó a caminar: Es un sentimiento que tengo, ustedes los humanos le llaman… amor.

Esa fue la última palabra que escuchó de él, amor, si alguien la amaba, pero a pesar de que la había hecho suya aún sentía algo por Inuyasha, aunque ahora era un sentimiento menos fuerte, también algo de lo que no se percataron es que estaban siendo observados por dos mujeres, una muy feliz porque ya no sería un estorbo para ella, y la otra todo lo contrario, se estaba consumiendo en los celos y la furia, luego de un rato Ahome se dirigió a un río cercano y se puso a nadar contra la corriente para eliminar el olor de su "amante", sin saberlo Sesshoumaru hizo algo similar, ninguno de los grupos debía enterarse de su relación, a la mañana siguiente Ahome ya estaba desde hace rato en la casa donde estaban sus amigos, pero le costaba despertar aún estaba cansada, la noche anterior la dejo exhausta, Inuyasha la levanto y trato de ponerla en su espalda pero ella se lo negó, él la mira confundido.

Inuyasha: Que sucede.

Ahome algo tambaleante: No te importa, puedo caminar sola.

Sango: Ahome no estás del todo bien, puedes ir sobre Kirara, ella te llevará sin problemas.

Ahome sonríe: Gracias Sango.

Miroku le susurra a su amigo: Inuyasha parece que la señorita Ahome sigue molesta contigo.

Inuyasha: Y porque lo esta.

Miroku: ¡Que ya se te olvido! Que ya no recuerdas lo que te grito la otra noche.

Inuyasha molesto: Claro que lo recuerdo.

Miroku: Te guste o no Inuyasha, tendrás que elegir a una de las dos.

Inuyasha confundido: ¿De que hablas?

Miroku: De elegir entre la señorita Ahome o la señorita Kikyou, si sigues así lastimaras mucho a la señorita Ahome, y si por casualidad la eliges después de un tiempo tal vez ella no te corresponda.

Inuyasha: ¡Que estupideces dices!

Miroku muy serio: Te digo la verdad, tienes que decidir y dejar de lastimarla, le das una esperanza falsa y ella vive una tortura, no dejes que eso siga ocurriendo o terminarás con el odio de la señorita Ahome.

Inuyasha se pone a pensar y sin importar cuanto lo niegue era verdad: Lo sé bien Miroku pero si tomo una decisión equivocada.

Miroku: Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, pero debe ser pronto… la señorita Ahome hoy se ha negado a viajar en tu espalda, tal vez en unos días se niegue a viajar contigo y se valla a su mundo y no volverá nunca sin importar que tanto le insistas en volver.

Inuyasha: Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, elegiré pronto a quien amo.

Y retomaron su viaje alejándose de la aldea, aunque Inuyasha no lo sabía "todavía" su hermano había empezado a ganarle el corazón de Ahome, ella en cambio no sabía que sentir, amaba a Inuyasha, o tal vez ya no, tal vez ahora era Sesshoumaru quien tenía su corazón, no podía elegir, pero en ese momento aparece frente a ellos Kagura, con un ejército de youkais detrás.

Kagura: Mi órdenes son matarlos.

Inuyasha saca a tessaiga: ¡Kagura!

Una gran pelea comienza, Inuyasha peleaba contra Kagura, mientras el grupo peleaba con ejercito de youkais, Miroku peleaba con sus pergaminos ya que había insectos venenosos por todos lados, Sango montada en Kirara destruyéndolos por los aires, Ahome en cambio lanzaba flechas en todas direcciones hasta que.

Ahome aterrada: ¡Hay no! Se me acabaron las flechas.

Shippou aterrado: ¡Ahome ahí vienen!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ahome morira??

Inuyasha la salvara o acaso alguien mas lo hará...

Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio... nos vemos... n_n


	2. Violación

Holas, creo que les ha gustado mucho este fic,

Aqui para año nuevo les traje el capi 2 espero les guste

* * *

**Capítulo dos. La violación.**

En ese momento Ahome ve que todos los youkais estaban por atacarla, Inuyasha no podía ayudarla, ninguno de sus amigos podía, Shippou y Ahome estaban muertos, ya no había escapatoria, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el ataque mortal, pero en vez de eso escucharon un fuerte grito.

- ¡Ahome abajo ahora!

Era una orden, Ahome sabía quien era, era Sesshoumaru, sin dudarlo se tiro al suelo con Shippou en sus brazos, luego Sesshoumaru destruyo hasta el último youkai que había, excepto Kagura que se había ido al verlo pero esta vez le miraba con rabia, Ahome se sentó al ver que todo el peligro había cesado, vio frente a ella a su príncipe extendiéndole la mano, ella la toma y se levanta, Shippou lo miraba con miedo en los ojos, en cambio ella le sonríe.

Ahome: Gracias.

Sesshoumaru no dijo palabra alguna solo mostró una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Shippou no lo creyó a pesar de verlo no lo creía, un youkai tan frío le sonreía a su amiga y casi madre, logró notar en los ojos de él algo diferente, se dio cuenta de que tenía cierto interés por Ahome, pero no dijo nada, el príncipe de cabellos plateados se fue de ahí al oír a su "querido" hermanito gritándole como era su mala costumbre.

Inuyasha: Maldita sea Sesshoumaru vuelve aquí.

Ahome molesta: Ya déjalo en paz Inuyasha, eres solo una molestia.

Inuyasha se quedo helado, su amiga aún no se había disculpado de lo que dijo antes y ahora le dijo que era una molestia, ya estaba molesto de antes y ahora más dolido también, Miroku tenía razón, ella ya no lo quería tanto como antes, al parecer tenía menos tiempo para elegir, después de lo sucedido Kagura fue a informarle a Naraku, pero esta vez por ¡voluntad propia!, Naraku parecía estar molesto por la falla de ella ya que ni siquiera logró lastimar a uno del grupo de Inuyasha.

Naraku: Eres una inútil Kagura.

Kagura: No molestes Naraku.

Naraku: Últimamente has estado molesta, desde la noche anterior cuando te fuiste por ahí.

Kagura se puso a pensar tal vez podría correr a Ahome de su camino: Pues le encontré una debilidad a Sesshoumaru, además de la niña claro esta.

Naraku confundido: ¿Una debilidad?

Kagura: Así es, al parecer Sesshoumaru esta relacionándose con la sacerdotisa que acompaña a Inuyasha.

Naraku: Te refieres a esa humana insolente de nombre Ahome.

Kagura: Si la capturas Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru vendrán hacía aquí para rescatarla, si eso pasa ambos se pondrán a pelear entre ellos.

Naraku: No sería mala idea pero como se que es verdad lo que me dices.

Kagura: Vigílalos por la noche aproximadamente se juntan entre una y dos noches.

Naraku: Haré eso, pero será mejor que tener un as bajo la manga si algo falla.

Mientras tanto, el indeciso de Inuyasha pensaba sobre un gran árbol, amaba a Kikyou, pero que era lo que sentía por Ahome, la amaba a ella también o solo la quería como amiga, no se decidía si elegía a una la otra buscaría su felicidad y si llegaba a elegir a la equivocada no habría marcha atrás, pero como sabría elegir, como sabría realmente a quien amaba, decidió bajar y llamo a Ahome para que hablarán en privado lejos de sus amigos, Miroku sabía que haría, así que no los siguieron, cuando estuvieron solos.

Inuyasha: Ahome.

Ahome sin prestarle mucha atención: ¿Que pasa?

Inuyasha: Quiero decirte algo.

Ahome lo mira: Que quieres decirme.

Inuyasha: Que yo… te… te amo.

Ahome sorprendida: ¡Que!

Inuyasha: Yo te amo a ti y a nadie más Ahome.

Ahome debería estar feliz, debería pero no, no estaba feliz, estaba muy triste, tanto tiempo tantos años que espero esas palabras y ahora, no podía corresponderle, no después de que se entrego a Sesshoumaru, en ese momento se dio cuenta, ya no sentía nada por Inuyasha, ahora Sesshoumaru estaba en su mente, no lo podía evitar, en ese instante lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, Inuyasha la miro confundido al máximo, que le sucedía.

Ahome: Inuyasha… ya es tarde.

Inuyasha: ¿Que quieres decir? (Asustado por la respuesta)

Ahome cubre su rostro con sus manos: Que ya es muy tarde Inuyasha… yo… yo ya… ya no… ya no te amo.

Inuyasha sintió como su mundo se iba abajo, lo que Miroku le dijo era cierto, ella ya no lo amaba más, esto lo hizo enojar, la tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacía él, la beso ferozmente, pero ella no le correspondió y se aparto de él.

Ahome asustada: Pero que haces.

Inuyasha vuelve a tomar su brazo: Si no me correspondes entonces te haré mía aún en contra de tu voluntad Ahome.

Ahome trata de liberarse: ¡Que haces, suéltame!

El hanyou la jalo nuevamente y con sus garras destruyo la camisa y el sostén, luego la tiro al suelo y se puso sobre ella, apretó uno de sus senos fuertemente mientras clavaba sus colmillos en el otro, a Ahome le dolía, gritaba y le suplicaba que se detuviera, Inuyasha no la escuchaba tenía los ojos transformados, luego le saco la falda y destruyo sus bragas dejando su cuerpo al descubierto, se desata el pantalón y entra en ella, Ahome grito, pero nadie más que él la oía, estaban solos nadie la podía ayudar, Inuyasha la embestía con demasiada rudeza, la lastimaba pero no le importaba, mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque Sesshoumaru vagaba, solo buscaba a Ahome sin saber lo que pasaba hasta que desde cielo baja Kagura frente a él.

Kagura: Un gusto verte Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Que quieres. (Dice sin delicadeza alguna)

Kagura: Vine a preguntarte sobre Ahome, tu pequeña pareja.

Sesshoumaru sorprendido y molesto: ¿Que has dicho?

Kagura: Creíste que nadie lo notaría, te has revolcado con esa mujer humana.

Sesshoumaru: Y que si estoy con ella.

Kagura tratando de disimular sus celos: No tiene nada de malo, pero quería preguntarte… ¿por qué ella no esta ahora contigo? dime lo sabes.

Sesshoumaru: No te incumbe.

Kagura: Así que no lo sabes, mmm… quieres que te lo diga.

Sesshoumaru muy molesto: A que quieres llegar.

Kagura: Esa humana no esta contigo ahora porque se esta revolcando con Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru muy sorprendido y aún más molesto que antes: ¿Que dijiste?

Kagura con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que callo fácil: Lo que escuchaste, si no me crees porque no vas por ti mismo a averiguarlo.

Dicho esto Kagura se va volando sobre una de sus plumas, Sesshoumaru sintió una presión en el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo había sucedido, no podía creer las palabras de Kagura, quería creer que era mentira, pero solo había una forma de saberlo, mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba parado frente a Ahome, ella tenía las piernas arañadas, la ropa desarreglada y rota, su cuerpo estaba muy mal, Inuyasha la miraba con algo de asco.

Inuyasha aún con los ojos rojos y fuera de sí: Nunca digas lo que te he hecho, si lo haces… te matare a ti y a todos los demás.

Inuyasha se aleja para volver con su grupo, Ahome se levanta con pocas fuerzas, también regresa, pero al llegar toma su mochila, Inuyasha no se preocupo demasiado por ella, Ahome la levanto y la llevo con sigo, al estar lejos de la vista del hanyou comenzó a correr, aún con sus piernas débiles y lastimadas, quería escapar ya que si se quedaba volvería a pasar lo mismo, corrió mucho tiempo no sabía que tanto se había alejado hasta que callo al suelo del cansancio, entró tierra en sus heridas, ella tenía que curarse pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir adelante, se arrastro hasta las raíces de un árbol y se sentó ahí, en ese momento.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Ahome mira hacía arriba, y en frente de ella estaba él mirándola con tristeza: Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: No me respondiste, ¿que sucedió?

Ahome desvía la mirada, no podía mirarle, no después de lo que Inuyasha le hizo, Sesshoumaru sintió el olor de la sangre más que de sus piernas salía de su intimidad, también el olor de Inuyasha lo cual lo hizo enfurecer, las palabras de Kagura eran ciertas, pero solo a la mitad.

Sesshoumaru con los puños temblándoles de la furia: Inuyasha te hizo esto.

Ahome levanta un poco la mirada, sus ojos estaban vacíos sin vida, ella no le pudo dirigir la palabra, solo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo confirmándole a Sesshoumaru su sospecha, Inuyasha la había violado pero de una manera muy cruel, no lo quiso creer pero el cuerpo de ella estaba muy dañado, todo por la culpa de ese maldito, se arrodillo casi parecía que por hacía por el dolor que tenía, Ahome lo mira con ojos cristalinos y se lanza a sus brazos, él le corresponde sin decir nada, luego la levanta en sus brazos.

Ahome débil: Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Descansa, te llevare a un lugar más seguro.

Ahome mirándolo a los ojos: Arigato.

Sesshoumaru piensa: _Inuyasha pagarás por esto, eso lo juro._

Ahome todavía no podía sonreír, pero al menos sus ojos volvieron a ser los de antes, al instante se duerme sobre el pecho de él, Sesshoumaru estaba por irse, pero antes ve la mochila de ella, supuso que no debía dejarla, la tomo del suelo notando que había algo de sangre, al ver esto envolvió su cuerpo y el de ella en una esfera de luz y se elevaron por el cielo hasta perderse de vista. Horas después Sesshoumaru estaba en un pasillo de un castillo gigantesco, esperaba a alguien que saliera de la habitación que estaba frente suyo, Lin y Jaken estaban con él, pero las horas pasaron y se les ordenó irse, ellos obedecieron, poco tiempo después alguien sale de esa habitación.

Sesshoumaru: Y como esta ella anciana.

Anciana (Una doctora youkai): Nada bien, las heridas en sus piernas y del pecho son las más leves, después la veré nuevamente pero antes usted me dijo ella fue violada no es así.

Sesshoumaru dolido: Sí.

Anciana: Bueno, dejo su cuerpo dañado más por dentro que por fuera, tardará seis días en recuperarse de esto ya que es humana, pero hay más daños pero no son físicos.

Sesshoumaru confundido: Que significa eso.

Anciana: La joven no solo fue dañada en su cuerpo si no también su mente y alma.

Sesshoumaru más confundido que antes: ¿Mente y alma?

Anciana: Así es, quien le hizo esto… la ha dejado traumatizada pero lo peor es… que su alma ha sido herida.

Sesshoumaru algo preocupado: Su alma.

Anciana: Me temo… que ya nada podrá curar eso de ella, debe cuidar de ella si valora la vida de la chica, ya que… su espada no podrá revivirla con el alma dañada.

Sesshoumaru sintió de nuevo esa presión fuerte en su pecho: Realmente no hay nada que se pueda hacer para regresarla a como era antes.

Anciana: Bueno… hay algo, se la podría reparar pero es algo muy arriesgado.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Que es? (Piensa) _Haré lo que sea._

Anciana: Debe dar el alma de otro humano pero ambos deben aceptar por voluntad propia, tanto quien de el alma como la que la recibe, si una no acepta o esta obligado no funcionará.

Sesshoumaru: Es necesaria un alma humana, no puede ser la de un youkai.

Anciana: Bueno si, pero mezclar el alma de un humano con el de un youkai podría hacer que la joven del cuarto se convierta en hanyou, y el youkai puede llegar a morir por dar su alma, aunque también puede ser compartida… eso reducirá el riesgo pero no sé que pueda pasar.

Sesshoumaru: No me importa lo que pase, solo quiero que vuelva a estar como antes.

Anciana: Es muy riesgoso, además el youkai que comparta su alma con ella no puede estar alejado o si no ambos se debilitarían y pueden morir, y si uno muere el otro morirá unos días después.

Sesshoumaru: Así que deben estar juntos… entonces yo seré quien comparta su alma con ella.

Anciana: Pero mi señor sabe los riegos, porque se sacrificará por una mujer humana.

Sesshoumaru Eso es lo que menos importa.

Anciana: Como desee, pero no me haré responsable si usted muere por esto, (Saca una pequeña botella) con esto podrá separar su alma pero asegúrese que la humana lo beba primero, pero se lo recordaré nuevamente, ambos deben estar de acuerdo con esto si no jamás funcionará.

Sesshoumaru: Entiendo.

Anciana: Mi señor le aconsejo que deje que el cuerpo de ella se recupere antes de hacer esto, tal vez no lo soporte en esas condiciones por ser humana.

Sesshoumaru: Eso ya lo sé.

Anciana: Y otra "cosita" más.

Sesshoumaru ya fastidiado: ¿Ahora que?

Anciana: Algo simple… (Lo mira con picardía) nada de sexo con ella me escucho.

Sesshoumaru no puede ocultar su sonrojo y tampoco su furia: Pero que diablos se le ocurre decir.

La anciana sonríe: Cree que no me he dado cuenta, esa joven es muy valiosa para usted además que quiere su cuerpo lo notó en sus ojos.

Sesshoumaru muy molesto: Mejor váyase antes de que la mate por entrometida.

La anciana al ver el rostro de Sesshoumaru con los ojos transformados se va sin detenerse, él se tranquiliza y entra a ver a Ahome que estaba respirando lento y tranquilo era señal de que estaba un poco mejor, pero no podía descuidarla, se acercó a ella y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza, al sentir su mano ella despierta.

Ahome aún débil: Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Estas mejor?

Ahome: Eso creo… Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Que pasa.

Ahome con los ojos cristalinos: Perdóname.

Sesshoumaru confundido: ¿Por qué pides perdón?

Ahome comienza a llorar: Por ser tan débil.

Sesshoumaru: Tú no tienes la culpa, la tiene ese bastardo de… (No pudo terminar de hablar porque sabía que la lastimaría)

Ahome: Lo sé, Inuyasha me hizo esto… pero también fue mi culpa, debí ser más fuerte.

Sesshoumaru: No fue tu culpa, pero dime… porque te hizo esto, acaso averiguo lo que hicimos.

Ahome movió la cabeza de un lado a otro: Nunca lo supo, pero lo que paso fue… que yo lo rechacé.

Sesshoumaru confundido y feliz a la vez: ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?

Ahome: Él me dijo que me amaba, pero yo le dije que era muy tarde, porque yo… ya no sentía nada por él, (Lo mira) aunque nunca le dije… de quien me enamore.

Sesshoumaru: ¿De quien? (Nota: Que pregunta tan idiota Sesshy)

Ahome sonríe levemente: De ti.

Sesshoumaru sonríe: Y yo de ti, (Cambia su expresión a una de dolor) debí traerte conmigo cuando te hice mía… cometí un error al dejar que volvieras, por mi culpa paso esto.

Ahome: Claro que no… No fue tu culpa. (Levanta su mano de la cama y la pone sobre la de él)

Sesshoumaru: Ahome… voy a protegerte, no permitiré que esto se repita nunca… te lo prometo, no, te lo juro por mi vida.

Ahome sonríe: Gracias.

Sesshoumaru se acerca al rostro de Ahome y la besa tiernamente en los labios, luego se levanta: Ahora tienes que descansar, más tarde mandare a una sirvienta aquí y le dices que quieres comer.

Ahome: Esta bien.

Ahome cierra sus ojos y cae nuevamente en un sueño profundo, Sesshoumaru al ver esto la besa nuevamente y se retira, lo que no esperaba era que Lin estaba del otro lado de la puerta y la choca al salir.

Lin sobándose la cadera: ¡Auch! Hay mi colita.

Sesshoumaru: Perdona Lin, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Lin se levanta: Estoy bien no fue nada señor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru molesto: Lin te he dicho que no juegues en los pasillos podrían chocarte tal y como paso recién.

Lin: No estaba jugando, quería preguntarle algo.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué quieres Lin?

Lin: Quería saber porque la señorita Ahome esta aquí, vi que la trajo muy lastimada, dígame ella esta bien.

Sesshoumaru: No esta bien, pero pronto lo estará.

Lin: Pero dígame que hace aquí.

Sesshoumaru: Hasta que se recuperé estará aquí con nosotros, y tal vez para siempre Lin.

Lin muy feliz: Entonces ella podría ser mi mamá.

Sesshoumaru: Claro, y yo seré tu padre.

Lin más feliz que nunca: Que bien, tendré una familia de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru: Siempre tuviste una familia antes de que ella llegara, la diferencia es… que ahora si está completa.

Lin: No, aún falta algo.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Que cosa?

Lin con inocencia: Un hermanito como yo tenía antes, señor Sesshoumaru de donde vienen y como nacen los bebes.

Sesshoumaru siente que un rayo le callo encima con esas preguntas pero no dice nada del asunto: Te lo diré cuando seas mayor.

Lin un poquito molesta: Pero porque, si yo quiero saberlo ahora.

Sesshoumaru: No Lin, espera a crecer, aún eres muy joven para saberlo.

Lin hace pucheros: Esta bien, señor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Sí?

Lin: Puedo ir a verla ahora.

Sesshoumaru: No Lin, ahora esta durmiendo y es mejor no despertarla, necesita descansar.

Lin triste: Pero yo la quería saludar.

Sesshoumaru: Más tarde vendrá Kurina a preguntarle que desea comer cuando la veas dile que yo te di permiso de ir con ella.

Lin: Sí, gracias señor Sesshoumaru.

Lin se retira caminando por el pasillo, Sesshoumaru fue a darle el aviso a Kurina para que fuera más tarde a ver a Ahome, pero algo malo estaba por pasar ya que los soldados del castillo estaban siempre por los alrededores tomaban a las mujeres "usadas" por su amo después de haber saciado su deseo y calmado su instinto cuando vieron que su amo se retiraba sintieron el olor de la joven, uno se atrevió a entrar, como Ahome estaba aún muy cansada ni siquiera notó que se le acercaban, el youkai la descubrió tirando la sábana al suelo, al ver un cuerpo tan bello aún siendo humano, subió un poco la camisa de la joven tocando sus pechos, Ahome sintió la presión y despertó, al ver a ese youkai tocándola grito.

Ahome cubriendo su cuerpo: ¡Ah! (Furiosa) Pero que diablos haces maldito pervertido.

Youkai: Solo hago lo mismo que mi amo, supongo que no te lo ha dicho cierto.

Ahome confundida: De que, de que me hablas.

Youkai: Te lo diré, el amo Sesshoumaru trae siempre a mujerzuelas como tú y las utiliza unos días.

Ahome asustada: Eso, eso no es cierto.

Youkai: Es la verdad, y después nos las da a nosotros como un simple regalo, tú eres igual.

Ahome con los ojos cristalinos: Eso no es cierto, Sesshoumaru no es así, (Comienza a llorar) él no es así.

Youkai: Pero vamos no te pongas así, (La toma del mentón) tu rostro pierde su belleza, te haré sentir mejor pero te digo desde ahora que no soy tan bueno como el amo Sesshoumaru.

Ahome mueve la cabeza a otro lado: Aléjate de mí.

Youkai: Vamos preciosa… ¡Aaah!

Un inmenso dolor recorre su cuerpo, el youkai mira hacía atrás y ve a su amo con los ojos enrojecidos de de furia.

Sesshoumaru conteniéndose porque Ahome lo miraba: Sí aún valoras que te he dejado con vida vete de estos territorios y nunca te aparezca de nuevo donde yo este o te matare de la manera más cruel que exista maldita sabandija. "Lárgate, ella es solo mía"

El youkai al ver que Sesshoumaru estaba por transformarse sale corriendo de ahí y del castillo, Ahome mira a Sesshoumaru y vuelve a llorar más que antes, ahora lo sabía, ella era solo un objeto para él, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Sesshoumaru se acerca: Ahome estas bien. (Trata de tomar su mentón)

Ahome lo rechaza aún confundida y muy dolida por lo que le habían dicho: No me toques, (Lo mira con rabia) Sesshoumaru te odio, ¡TE ODIO!, ahora se como eres en verdad.

Sesshoumaru retrocede impactado por esas palabras…

* * *

Que hara Sesshoumaru despues de haber escuchado esto?

Ahome realmente lo odia como dice?

Sepanlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Nos vemos byeee!!


	3. Transformación

Hola, lo siento ando algo apurada asi que solo les dejo el cap

* * *

**Capítulo tres.** **Transformación.**

Sesshoumaru molesto: Que significa eso.

Ahome: Crees que no lo sé, tú has traído a mucha mujeres a este lugar, solo las utilizaste y luego se las diste a tus soldados, a mí me ibas a hacer lo mismo, cierto y no me lo niegues.

Sesshoumaru se vuelve a acerca a ella, Ahome por su parte seguía muy molesta, confundida y con un gran dolor, él sin siquiera dudarlo la toma del brazo y la jala contra su cuerpo abrazándola fuertemente.

Ahome tratando de separarse: ¡Suéltame!

Sesshoumaru: No lo haré hasta que te calmes y me dejes hablar.

Ahome: No, ya déjame.

Ahome grita dolida y angustiada, después de lo que ese youkai le había dicho no quería confiar en Sesshoumaru, trataba de alejarse, pero la diferencia en sus fuerzas era muchísima, quería alejarse de él, mordió con fuerza el hombro del príncipe haciendo que sangrará, aún así él no la suelta.

Sesshoumaru: Ya estás más tranquila con eso.

Ahome: Porque, porque quieres que este yo sola contigo, si puedes tomar a cualquier mujer que quieras.

Sesshoumaru: Al menos sabes porque he tomado a otras mujeres.

Ahome: No lo sé, pero no me interesa saberlo.

Sesshoumaru: Aún así te lo diré, es tu culpa que lo haga.

Ahome confundida al máximo: ¡Que!

Sesshoumaru: Desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando estabas con Inuyasha sentí algo muy extraño, no sabía lo que era pero… después de un tiempo tenía la necesidad de hacerte mía, pero no podía, no mientras no quisieras… he mantenido controlado mi deseo con otras mujeres, aún así no era suficiente…

Ahome: Entonces has estada haciendo esto por años.

Sesshoumaru: Sí, pero cuando te vi llorar no pude soportarlo más, pensé que el corazón me estallaría de rabia al ver que ese maldito te hacía sufrir, ya no lo pude soportar más, perdí todo el control que había en mí… lamento que hayas escuchado de ese soldado una parte de la verdad, pensaba decírtelo.

Ahome: Creo… que yo te debo una disculpa, debí escuchar tu versión primero antes de hablarte de esa manera.

Sesshoumaru: Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso… creo que habría actuado de la misma manera en tu lugar.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru quiero pedirte algo.

Sesshoumaru: Sí, que deseas.

Ahome: Quiero que me hagas tuya como la otra noche, (Lágrimas caen de sus mejillas) por favor ya no puedo soportar lo que Inuyasha le hizo a mí cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru muy triste: No puedo… perdóname.

Ahome angustiada: ¡Por que!

Sesshoumaru: Hace poco llame a una anciana youkai que ayudo en el parto de Inuyasha, ella trata más a los seres humanos, me dijo que estás herida más por dentro que por fuera, tardarás seis días en sanar.

Ahome desilusionada: Ya veo, no hay manera de curarme antes.

Sesshoumaru: Como humana no, aunque si fueras un youkai ya seria otra cosa… creo que solo tardaría dos o tres días.

Ahome: Entonces…

Sesshoumaru la mira confundido: ¿Qué sucede?

Ahome muy decidida: Sesshoumaru conviérteme en un youkai.

Sesshoumaru no pudo creerlo: ¿Estas segura? Una vez que lo haga ya nunca más podrás ser humana, además la transformación te dolerá demasiado.

Ahome: No me importa, solo hazlo, quiero ser tuya y de nadie más… se que con esto ya no dejaré que nadie me vuelva a hacer daño.

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso sonrió y no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, se acerco a ella y mordió su cuello fuertemente derramando de sus colmillos un veneno muy diferente al que usaba con sus enemigos, Ahome grito por el dolor que eso provocó, pero eso era lo más leve, después de unos segundos sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, sentía como si le estuvieran cortando todo el cuerpo, se aferró a Sesshoumaru, él la abrazó tratando así que se tranquilizará, luego de unos minutos ella cae desmayada y el dolor se detiene.

Sesshoumaru: Eres más fuerte de lo que imagine, aunque debí decirte que el proceso no dolería si permanecías inconsciente… ahora será mejor que te dejé descansar.

Sesshoumaru la levanta en sus brazos, pero sabía que no la podía dejar en esa habitación porque tal vez otro de sus soldados intentaría algo con el cuerpo de ella, sale de la habitación y camina por los pasillos, llega a una gran puerta, la abre con dificultad, en ese lugar había una gran cama, así era, ese cuarto era de Sesshoumaru, él la deja sobre su cama y luego se retira, las sirvientas habían visto esto con sorpresa y gran rabia, la mayoría de las sirvientas se habían entregado a Sesshoumaru, una sola se acerco a su amo.

- Mi señor dígame que hará con esa humana.

Sesshoumaru habla sin delicadeza alguna: Ella será mi mujer.

- ¡Qué!

Sesshoumaru: No hagas escándalo Arumi.

Arumi: Pero mi señor esa mujer es una humana, como pudo elegirla.

Sesshoumaru: Acaso creíste que te elegiría a ti o a cualquiera de las otras sirvientas que tengo, ustedes solo han sido un juego para mi, una aventura si así lo quieren llamar, pero Ahome es diferente de ustedes… porque yo a ella la amo y no dejaré que nada le pase.

Arumi conteniendo su rabia: Lo entiendo mi señor, (En tono lujurioso) podría concederme una última noche con usted, solo faltan unas horas para que amanezca.

Sesshoumaru: No tengo ningún interés en volver a acostarme contigo Arumi.

Arumi se acerca más a él y lo toma del mentón: Solo una última vez.

Sesshoumaru: No dejarás de molestar hasta que lo haga verdad.

Arumi: Así es mi señor.

Sesshoumaru la aparta bruscamente de su lado: No importa cuantas veces me lo pidas, no volveré a hacerlo, te lo diré una y mil veces si es necesario… tú eres como las demás, solo fuiste una herramienta, ahora que tengo a la mujer que amo, no las necesito.

Arumi en el piso: Esa mujer morirá en menos de un siglo, y después que ha…

Sesshoumaru la interrumpe: Ella es un youkai ahora, me pidió que la convirtiera en uno para estar a mi lado y solo a mi lado, nadie se interpondrá en lo que quiero… incluyéndote, si te pones en mi camino… te mataré.

Arumi se levanta: Lo entiendo.

Después de esto Sesshoumaru se retira de ahí, unas horas más tarde al amanecer el grupo incompleto de Inuyasha estaba buscando a Ahome, el mismo Inuyasha se sentía horrible después de lo que hizo, la tomó por la fuerza, ahora jamás sería suya, y cuando estuviera con Kikyou que le diría, lo único que le quedo en la mente es que el fue el único que tocó a Ahome, pero nunca supo que su hermano le había ganado, ya no sabían donde buscar, al menos uno tenía la corazonada de saber donde estaría.

Shippou: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Ahora que quieres enano.

Shippou: Yo… me voy por cuenta propia.

Sango y Miroku alcanzaron a escuchar: ¡Que!

Inuyasha: Pero que te pasa enano a ti solo te van a matar.

Shippou: Voy a buscar a Ahome por mi cuenta.

Inuyasha: Serás idiota, si todos juntos no podemos como crees que tu solo vas a poder.

Shippou molesto: Aún así, además se me hace muy raro que Ahome se haya ido por su cuenta sola, sin Kirara, sin decirnos porque, ni nada… creo que algo tienes que ver tú Inuyasha, de seguro le hiciste algo malo a Ahome por eso ella se fue.

Inuyasha grita: Yo no hice nada, "Mentira" si tanto quieres irte lárgate. "Tengo que encontrarla antes que los demás."

Shippou molesto: ¡Bien! Me voy. (Sale corriendo)

Sango: Shippou espera.

Miroku pone sus manos sobre los hombros: No lo intentes Sango.

Sango: Excelencia, (Mira a Miroku) esta bien.

Inuyasha: Sigamos buscando, Shippou es un kitsuke y también tiene un buen olfato… cuando sienta el olor de Ahome de nuevo en el grupo volverá.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Naraku, él había visto lo sucedido, sabía perfectamente que Ahome le importaba a los dos, tanto a Inuyasha como a Sesshoumaru, tal y como le dijo Kagura, ellos serían capaces de pelear a muerte por ella, pero lo que se preguntaba era, porque le importaba tanto a Kagura que a Sesshoumaru le atrajera la misma humana, sería mejor averiguarlo después, miro a Kanna, ella vagamente captó lo que significaba, se fue unos minutos y luego vino con Hakudoshi.

Naraku: Bien Kanna ahora puedes irte.

Kanna: Como ordené. (Sale de la habitación)

Hakudoshi: Ahora que quieres Naraku.

Naraku: Quiero que vayas y captures a ese kitsuke antes de que pise el territorio de Sesshoumaru.

Hakudoshi: Aunque me lo pidas ahora no llegaría a tiempo, esta muy cerca de sus territorios.

Naraku: Es verdad.

Kagura entra a la habitación: Naraku quiero hablar contigo… a solas.

Hakudoshi se levanta: Sí, si ya me voy. (Sale)

Naraku: Ahora que sucede Kagura.

Kagura: Solo pensé que podrías hacer algo para traer a esa chiquilla.

Naraku: Eres muy molesta Kagura, como se… que ella me sirve de verdad.

Kagura: Supongo que viste lo que pasó anoche entre Ahome e Inuyasha verdad.

Naraku la mira interrogante: De que hablas.

Kagura: Inuyasha violó a Ahome y después ella se encontró con Sesshoumaru, (Molesta) por eso esta con él ahora.

Naraku: Ahora que sugieres.

Kagura: Ahome le tiene mucha confianza a Sesshoumaru, pero si él le es infiel…

A Naraku le aparece una sonrisa macabra, ya sabía muy bien que hacer, pero aún necesitarían tiempo, de nuevo en el castillo de Sesshoumaru, él caminaba de un lado al otro no había podido dormir nada, por lo mucho que eso le afecta, camina siempre por un mismo pasillo, dando vueltas, tratando de sacarse esa preocupación que tenía, sabía que Ahome estaría bien, pero aún así algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, después de una hora decidió entrar y ya adentro aseguró la puerta, la vio en la cama tal y como la había dejado, la diferencia era que la transformación estaba completa.

Sesshoumaru la mueve suavemente: Ahome, despierta.

Ahome entre sueños: Cinco minutitos más mamá, no me quiero levantar.

Sesshoumaru se ríe un poco y piensa: _Vaya, así que esta soñando… tal vez sea mejor que la deje dormir un rato más, al menos se que esta mejor._

Ahome: Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru piensa curioso: _Estará soñando conmigo._

En ese momento ve que del rostro de Ahome caen lágrimas, Sesshoumaru no lo cree, que era lo que soñaba, algo muy malo debía ser, la movió bruscamente haciendo que despertará, ella lo mira y se lanza a sus brazos buscando refugio.

Ahome muy asustada: Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru le corresponde: Ahome que sucede, tranquila solo fue un mal sueño.

Ahome muy asustada y llorando a cantaros: Fue más que eso, lo sentí… sentí como Inuyasha me violaba de nuevo, te llamaba pero… tú no estabas.

Sesshoumaru sintió una gran rabia por dentro, Inuyasha… tan solo volver a escuchar su nombre lo ponía mal, le había hecho un daño muy fuerte a Ahome, pero más que todo sicológicamente, la atrajo más a su cuerpo, él se sentía culpable de lo que sucedió, lo sabía bien, no debió dejarla, jamás se lo perdonaría. En ese momento se tiro sobre ella dejándola recostada en la cama.

Sesshoumaru comienza a subirle la camisa: Ahome no dejaré que eso se repita nunca más.

Ahome sonrojada: Sesshoumaru, tu me dijiste que…

Sesshoumaru: Se lo que dije, pero… no soporto verte sufrir, estás herida por eso me negué antes… aún así quieres hacerlo, pienso borrar ese mal recuerdo de tu mente con esto Ahome, pero es decisión tuya.

Ahome: Yo…

Sesshoumaru: Quieres que lo haga.

Ahome sonrojada: Sí, pero…

Sesshoumaru: Te preocupa que tu cuerpo reciba más daño verdad.

Ahome: Bueno… un poco.

Sesshoumaru se separa: Debí saberlo, pero… es lo mejor.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru, mientras espero a que pasen los días podrías… entrenarme, quiero ser más fuerte.

Sesshoumaru quita el seguro de la puerta y esta por irse: Sí, pero primero te revisarán… no quiero que sufras ningún daño. (Piensa) _Pero no será bueno que empiece ahora mismo, apenas y ha terminado la transformación. _

Ahome: De acuerdo.

En ese momento abren la puerta, era la pequeña Lin con una de las sirvientas de Sesshoumaru, Kurina, la más joven de todas las que estaban ahí, tenía un gran parecido con Ahome pero sus cabellos eran rojizos, sus ojos color anaranjado y además ella no podía tener descendencia.

Kurina: Mi señor, no sabía que estaba aquí.

Sesshoumaru: Estaba por irme, llegas un poco tarde.

Kurina: Lo sé mi señor pero cuando vine antes ella estaba durmiendo.

Ahome: No te preocupes.

Lin muy feliz: ¡Señorita Ahome!

Ahome feliz: Lin, que bueno es verte, como has estado.

Lin se acerca y la abraza: Muy bien y ahora más, porque vino aquí con nosotros.

Ahome nerviosa: Emmm… bueno yo…

Sesshoumaru la interrumpe: Lin ya te dije porque vino, ella esta herida y se quedará con nosotros hasta que sane.

Lin: Que bien.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru iré a tomar un baño después de comer algo.

Lin: Señorita Ahome puedo ir con usted.

Ahome: Mmm… (Mira a Sesshoumaru y él sonríe) bueno.

Lin muy contenta: Que bien.

Kurina: Les prepararé el desayuno, que desea comer.

Ahome comienza a decirle lo que quiere y también que trajera lo mismo para Lin, la pequeña niña claro que se alegro, a Sesshoumaru no le incomodaba que comiera en su habitación ya que no quería que nadie osará volver a mirarla lujuriosamente, ni a ponerle una mano encima, se fue afuera para pensar un poco más tranquilo, unos minutos más tarde Kurina vuelve con el desayuno, luego se retira cortésmente, Lin y Ahome comienzan a platicar, al terminar ambas entran al baño, eran una lujosas aguas termales, cuando están dentro escuchan que la puerta se abre.

Ahome: ¿Quien es?

- Lamento entrar así de golpe, tengo esa mala costumbre.

Lin: Señorita Kurina.

Kurina: Lin, vaya no te vi.

Ahome: Ha que has venido.

Kurina: Le traigo esta ropa que el amo desea ver en usted.

Ahome: Arigato…

Lin: Y para mi no hay.

Kurina: Joven Lin usted tiene un armario completo con ropa que aún no ha estrenado, el amo Sesshoumaru le dará más cuando se haya probado como mínimo una vez a todas.

Lin: Esta bien. (Comienza a hacer burbujas ya que tenía el agua cubriéndole la boca)

Ahome: Lin porque no te vistes y vas con Sesshoumaru, dile de mi parte que quiero hablar con él al anochecer.

Lin sale del agua: Claro. (Se viste)

Ahome espera a que Lin se vaya y mira a la sirvienta: Dime Kurina, tú alguna vez… besaste a Sesshoumaru.

Kurina: Si quiere que sea sincera le diré que no lo he hecho, la mayoría de las sirvientas están enamoradas del amo pero yo… (Se sonroja) la verdad no, solo hay alguien a quien quiero, es uno de los soldados del amo.

Ahome se sintió aliviada de saber eso: Ya entiendo, bueno será mejor que salga.

Kurina vio las marcas que habían en el cuerpo de Ahome, no pudo creerlo, acaso su amo le había hecho eso a su futura mujer, le dio una tela para secar su cuerpo y dejo las ropas que había traído en la habitación, cerro la puerta de la habitación para que ningún otro soldado intentará provocar su propia muerte.

Kurina: Señora Ahome, dígame el amo Sesshoumaru le hizo esas terribles marcas a su cuerpo.

Ahome muy triste: No, él no es tan brusco conmigo, (Sus ojos se ponen cristalinos) esto me lo hizo alguien más, fue…

Kurina posa sus dedos sobre los labios de su ama antes de que continué: Lo que me esta contando debe de ser una experiencia muy dolorosa para usted, será mejor si no me lo dice, solo le pediré que haga dos cosas por mí.

Ahome: ¿Cuales?

Kurina: La primera es, que proteja este gran territorio con el amo siempre y la segunda… haga feliz al amo, creo… que el merece a una mujer como usted y… también así podrá ser feliz al lado del amo Sesshoumaru.

Ahome sonrió al saber que tenía una amiga en el castillo: Claro que lo haré, arigato Kurina.

Kurina: No es nada, ahora le aconsejaría entrar al baño porque saldré y seguramente habrá unos cuantos soldados babeando por usted detrás.

Ahome apenada: Esta bien.

Cuando Kurina abre ve que justamente había unos diez u once soldados tratando de espiar por la ranura de la puerta, Kurina era muy bien conocida como la sirviente con mayor fuerza, de inmediato comenzó a golpear a los soldados alejándolos del pasillo y los tira en el pasto del jardín.

Kurina muy molesta: Se puede saber que hacían banda de idiotas, tan poco les importa su vida como para tratar de observar a la futura mujer de nuestro amo.

Uno de los soldados: Esa humana inmunda no podría ser nunca la mujer de nuestro amo.

Kurina golpea al soldado insolente: ¡¡¡REPITE ESO Y TE ARRANCARE LA LENGUA!!!

Los demás soldados retrocedieron: Pero porque defiendes a esa humana.

Kurina muy seria: En primera, ella ya no es humana el amo la ha convertido en youkai… en segunda porque si el amo los atrapa mirando a SU mujer, van a morir… (Muy molesta) y en tercera porque es mi amiga y si alguno de ustedes youkai desgraciados intenta ponerle un dedo encima antes del amo, ¡¡yo misma le daré una paliza de la cual ni siquiera ustedes mismos se van a reconocer cuando termine!! ¡¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ!!

Los soldados se echan a correr antes de que Kurina decida mandarlos a volar de una patada, Ahome se había terminado de cambiar pero había escuchado todo y pensó que bueno que era su amiga, no se quería imaginar lo que pasaría si estuvieran en contra, después de unos segundos decidió salir.

Ahome: Veo que eres muy fuerte.

Kurina: Sí lo soy, (Mira hacía atrás) señora Ahome se ve hermosa.

Ahome traía puesto un kimono color azul marino con una cinta negra que afirmaba más su figura y mostraba mejor sus curvas y le levantaba más el pecho, tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso, en ese momento Sesshoumaru fue a ver lo sucedido y por muy poco no se le cae la baba al verla, no se mostró ya que tenía el corazón a mil por hora, cuando por fin se calma puede acercarse.

Ahome lo ve: Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru mirando con lujuria: Ahome te ves bien.

Ahome sonrojada: Arigato, Sesshoumaru no te importa si mañana empiezo a entrenar aún no me siento del todo bien.

Sesshoumaru: No pensaba entrenarte hasta que pasaran como mínimo dos días, todavía no te has acostumbrado a los cambios de tu cuerpo.

Kurina: Con el permiso de ambos me retiro a reanudar mis labores. (Se retira)

En ese momento un soldado se acerca corriendo: Amo Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué sucede?

- Hemos capturado a un kitsuke que entró en sus territorios amo.

Sesshoumaru piensa: _Pensé que mis territorios estaban bien protegidos como para que no entrará nadie. _

Ahome: Sesshoumaru que vas a hacer.

Sesshoumaru: Traigan al kitsuke, quiero verlo ahora.

- Como ordené amo.

El soldado se retira y unos minutos después vuelve con otros dos soldados que traían al kitsuke atado con cadenas que repelían su magia, Sesshoumaru de inmediato recordó quien era ese pequeño.

Sesshoumaru no lo creía: Pero si es…

Ahome piensa: _¡Shippou!_

* * *

Hasta aqui llegamos, nos veremos la proxima... byeeee


	4. La verdad descubierta

**Capítulo cuatro. La verdad descubierta.**

Sesshoumaru mira a Ahome, vio como las lágrimas caían de su rostro sin ningún control, también tenía la mano en el pecho, la angustia que tenía por ver a su amigo en esas condiciones simplemente la dejaron destrozada por dentro.

Sesshoumaru: ¡¡Suelten a ese kitsuke ahora mismo!!

- Pero amo…

Sesshoumaru: Ah sido una orden, ¡libérenlo de inmediato!

Ahome: Sesshoumaru…

Los soldados comienzan a desatar las cadenas y dejan libre a Shippou, él cae al suelo y reacciona lentamente, se pone de pie con mucho esfuerzo y al ver a su amiga Ahome se acerca lentamente caminando despacio para no abrir las heridas que le hicieron, Ahome miraba desde el pasillo como se acercaba, herido, débil y casi sin vida, Sesshoumaru supo que ella quería al kitsuke como si fuera un hijo, cuando Shippou estuvo en frente de Ahome derramo dos grandes lágrimas.

Shippou muy triste: Ahome… ya no… eres la misma… de antes.

Ahome sintió como el corazón se le rompía al oír eso: Claro que sigo siendo la misma Shippou, por favor… no me digas eso.

Shippou sonríe: Esta bien… si eso te hace sentir mal, no lo diré… de nuevo nunca.

Ahome: Shippou ven aquí conmigo, te voy a curar.

Shippou movió la cabeza hacía los lados negándose a la petición de Ahome, ella lo miró con gran confusión en sus ojos y más aún cuando ve girar a Shippou hacía la izquierda para mirar de frente a Sesshoumaru.

Shippou: Señor Sesshoumaru… por favor… me permite acércame… a su mujer.

Ahome no lo pudo creer le estaba pidiendo permiso a Sesshoumaru para poder acercarse a ella, Sesshoumaru estaba igual de sorprendido, no podía creerlo, un kitsuke, los cuales son una de las categorías más débiles, le pedía permiso, lo que más le había sorprendido es que todavía tuviera fuerzas para caminar ya que sus soldados debieron darle un castigo muy fuerte por entrar a su territorio.

Sesshoumaru: Permitido.

Shippou: Muchas gracias… señor Sesshoumaru…

Shippou se acerca y trata de subir al pasillo pero sus heridas no le dejaban hacer mucho, Ahome se agachó para tomarlo en sus brazos, miró a Sesshoumaru tenía la mirada fría como era costumbre en él, pero le hizo un gran favor al dejar que Shippou se le acercará.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru… (Abraza fuerte a Shippou) muchísimas gracias.

Sesshoumaru: Se que ese niño es importante para ti, solo lo hice… porque te hace feliz tenerlo cerca… la doctora llegará en cualquier momento, curará a ese kitsuke enseguida.

Ahome: Esta bien.

Anciana: Señor Sesshoumaru me ha mencionado verdad.

Sesshoumaru: Llegas un poco temprano.

Anciana: Llegué a tiempo para evitar sus quejas, (Mira a Shippou que estaba con Ahome y dice con sarcasmo) no me diga que ya ha tenido un hijo.

Sesshoumaru como siempre le molesto el comentario de la anciana, si no fuera porque es la única medica de los tiempos de su padre que seguía todavía con vida la habría exterminado de antes, Ahome en cambio se sonrojo al oír esas palabras, claro tendría un hijo con Sesshoumaru pero todavía no estaba lista.

Sesshoumaru: Si no quieres que te mate Yailin mejor revisa a mi mujer y al kitsuke que trae en brazos.

Yailin comienza a caminar y toma a Shippou en sus brazos: Como ordene mi señor.

Ahome: Iré con usted, me preocupa mi amigo.

Sesshoumaru: No te preocupes por él Ahome, traje a Yailin sabiendo que algo así podría pasar.

Ahome: Que quieres decir con eso.

Sesshoumaru: Cuando te salve la otra vez tenías a ese kitsuke en tus brazos, me vio sonreír, supuse que él podría llegar a venir en el momento que te traje.

Ahome: Arigato.

Sesshoumaru la abraza: Con tal de verte sonreír me basta.

Ambos van a ver al pequeño Shippou por petición de Ahome, Sesshoumaru no se opuso, además ese niño podría ser el compañero de juego para Lin, Yailin lo había vendado, solo necesitaba un buen descanso y reponer las comidas que faltaban, después fue el turno de Ahome, se recostó en la cama, las heridas externas ya estaban cerradas, ahora faltaba ver las internas, un resplandor verde salió de las manos de la doctora youkai, Ahome miraba con sorpresa, para que podría servir eso, luego de unos minutos el resplandor se extingue y Yailin sonríe.

Yailin: Ahora que eres un youkai las heridas se curan muy rápido… (La mira con picardía) para mañana en la noche ya podrás tener una noche de pasión con el señor Sesshoumaru.

Ahome muy sonrojada: ¡¡PERO QUE DICE!!

Yailin no puede evitar la risa: Al igual que el señor Sesshoumaru, tú también lo deseas verdad… no te preocupes pequeña, ahora deberías tomar un siesta, le daré "la buena noticia" al señor Sesshoumaru.

Ahome: Bueno…

Yailin: Enseguida se lo diré, por cierto… podría pedirle un favor.

Ahome: Claro, que es lo que quiere.

Yailin: El día en que tenga un hijo del señor Sesshoumaru, quisiera ser yo la que lo atienda.

Ahome se sonroja un poco por esa idea, un hijo aunque eso ya no estaba muy lejos: Claro, es más… le pediré eso a Sesshoumaru, se que lo hará si lo pido amablemente.

Yailin: n.n Muchas gracias, será un honor para mí… (Seria) por cierto antes de que se me olvide, el kitsuke debe descansar, no debe esforzarse, no deje que camine solo durante tres días de acuerdo.

Ahome: Me encargaré de cuidarlo.

Yailin: Bueno, me retiro.

Al momento de irse Shippou se despierta en una mullida almohada, al lado de la cama, Ahome lo levanta con cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Ahome: Shippou estás bien ahora.

Shippou aún débil: Sí, pero tengo hambre.

Ahome: No te preocupes tengo algunas golosinas en mi mochila.

Shippou sonríe: Arigato Ahome.

Ahome revisaba su mochila sin saber que Sesshoumaru los observaba, no le importaba mucho que el kitsuke se quedará al lado de Ahome, pero lo que tenía lo preocupado era ver aún con tristeza en sus ojos, realmente ese pequeño era muy importante para ella, se alejo de ahí y llamo a los soldados que lo había capturado, dio la orden de no tocar al kitsuke sin importar lo que hiciera.

- Pero amo Sesshoumaru porque quiere a ese niño.

Sesshoumaru: Será la mascota de mi mujer y el compañero de juegos para Lin, a nadie se le ocurra tocarlo es una orden.

- Como ordene.

Sesshoumaru se retira, pero al poco tiempo una de las sirvientas sale de un escondite cercano, una sonrisa maligna aparece en su vengativo rostro, tenía el punto débil de la mujer de su amo, sería conveniente usar a ese pequeño; mientras tanto Kagura destrozaba una aldea tras otra hasta que encontró lo que quería.

Kagura: Realmente no esperaba que los humanos tomarán tanto de esto, no importa… al fin encontré el más fuerte, esto dejará a Sesshoumaru fuera de combate por completo.

Kagura se va por los aires cargando una botella, mientras tanto Inuyasha intenta rastrear el olor de Ahome y cuando lo consigue percibe el olor de Sesshoumaru mezclado con el de ella.

Inuyasha: ¡Ese canalla! Me las pagará.

Poco después Inuyasha vuelve a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para contarles a los demás donde esta Ahome, pero sería muy difícil saber donde estaban, Sesshoumaru tenía más de un castillo, además que casi siempre estaba viajando por todos lados buscando a Naraku, mientras tanto en el castillo de Sesshoumaru, Ahome trataba de convencer a Sesshoumaru para que la dejará ir con su familia.

Ahome: Por favor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Sabes que ese infeliz de Inuyasha sería capaz de forzarte de nuevo, no quiero que pase ni pienso permitirlo.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru es mi familia, además no puedes tomarme solo porque si.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ahome: En donde yo vivo debes pedirle mi mano a mis padres, en este caso solo a mi mama porque mi padre esta muerto.

Sesshoumaru: No lo sé…

Ahome: Si quieres protegerme de Inuyasha porque no vienes conmigo, será mucho mejor pedirle personalmente a mi mama que me deje casarme.

Sesshoumaru: Bueno, pero solo estaremos dos días… no más.

Ahome: Muchísimas gracias Sesshoumaru. (Se acerca a él y lo besa)

Sesshoumaru: Veo que te alegras muy fácil.

Ahome: No tiene nada de malo.

Sesshoumaru sonríe: Bueno, vamos ahora.

Ahome: Sí, ah es cierto.

Sesshoumaru: Se te olvida algo.

Ahome: Que hago con Shippou, no quiero dejarlo solo.

Sesshoumaru: Le diré a una de las sirvientas que lo atienda.

Una sirvienta abre la puerta: Disculpen mi intromisión pero, estaba por el pasillo y escuche que se irán en un viaje… si usted gusta señora Ahome puedo cuidar del pequeño kitsuke que tiene en la habitación del amo.

Ahome: ¿En serio lo harás?

- Será un placer señora Ahome.

Ahome: Bien, iré por él ahora. (Sale de la habitación)

Sesshoumaru se acerca a la sirvienta y cuando esta a su lado: Que intentas Arumi.

Arumi haciéndose la tonta: De que habla mi señor.

Sesshoumaru: Sabes bien de lo que hablo, no intentes nada con ese kitsuke mientras no este.

Arumi: Me cree tan tonta como para hacerle algo a la mascota de su mujer.

Sesshoumaru: Te conozco, se que intentarás algo y si es así te arrancaré el corazón y lo haré explotar en frente de tus ojos… te quedo entendido Arumi.

Arumi apenas podía articular las palabras por el miedo: S… Sí… señor.

Sesshoumaru: Bien, ahora ve con mi mujer.

Cuando Sesshoumaru esta lejos, tanto como para que no la escuche ella sonríe malignamente: Claro que no haré nada malo, haré algo mucho peor.

Poco después Ahome llega con Shippou en sus brazos seguida de cerca por Lin, Arumi conocía bien a la chiquilla, ella por su inocencia no podía ocultarle nada a Sesshoumaru, pero también por ser humana era fácil adormecerla con un simple somnífero, la sirvienta tomo gustosa al kitsuke con una sonrisa falsa, minutos más tarde Ahome y Sesshoumaru emprendieron el viaje, Arumi de inmediato comenzaría con su pequeño plan. Mientras tanto en el viaje Ahome miraba las hermosas tierras que no pudo apreciar al venir ya que estaba dormida.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Sucede algo?

Ahome: No, solo observó tus territorios, realmente es muy extenso y muy hermoso.

Sesshoumaru: Le prometí a mi padre que su tierra seria la más bella y temida de los cuatro territorios.

Ahome: Porque también temidas.

Sesshoumaru: Desde que mi padre murió yo me convertí en el soberano de las tierras del oeste, pero como era muy joven atacaron más de una vez y destrozaban todo a su paso…

Ahome: Y tú conseguiste que ellos se fueran.

Sesshoumaru: Así es, pero mis tierras terminaron devastadas por ellos, me tomo muchos años devolverle el esplendor que tuvo cuando mi padre estaba.

Ahome: Yo creo que lo conseguiste, nunca vi un lugar tan bello.

Sesshoumaru: Esta tierra pronto será tuya también.

Ahome: Sí lo sé.

Sesshoumaru: Así será, ahora es mejor ir más rápido o no llegaremos antes de la noche.

Las horas pasan, el atardecer llega, y con los últimos rayos de sol deslumbraba las figuras de dos youkai volando, aterrizan cerca de la cabaña de Kaede, en eso se escucha a Inuyasha hablando con los demás.

Inuyasha: Ese maldito de Sesshoumaru tiene a Ahome.

Miroku: Yo creo que la señorita Ahome estará bien.

Sango: Yo también lo creo.

Inuyasha: Por supuesto que no.

Ahome al oír a Inuyasha insultando a Sesshoumaru, tomo todo el valor que tenía y entró a la cabaña de la anciana, Sango y Miroku miraron con gran asombro el gran cambio que tenía su amiga, e Inuyasha no sabia que decir.

Inuyasha: ¿¿Ahome??

Ahome seria: Si soy yo.

Sango: Ahome eres un…

Ahome: Youkai, sí… se lo pedí a Sesshoumaru.

Miroku: Se que convertir a un humano en youkai te hace pagar un precio.

Sesshoumaru: Es cierto monje, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio…

Ahome: De que hablan Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Te lo explicaré más tarde, cuando estemos a solas.

Inuyasha: Que haces aquí.

Sesshoumaru: Acompaño a mi mujer a ver a su familia.

Inuyasha: (Furioso) Como que tu mujer.

Ahome le da una bofetada: No se te ocurra protestar.

Inuyasha: Pero Ahome…

Ahome: Pero nada, solo cierra la boca Inuyasha.

Sango: Hay amiga si que Sesshoumaru te cambio.

Ahome: Tranquila Sango solo me comportó así con Inuyasha.

Miroku: ¬¬ Me pregunto porque.

Inuyasha: Cállate Miroku.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru yo iré sola con mi familia, volveré mañana en la noche.

Sesshoumaru: De acuerdo, pero si alguien te causa problemas.

Ahome: Tranquilo, se como defenderme… al menos esta vez si.

Sesshoumaru accede fácil a la petición de Ahome lo cual a Inuyasha le pareció muy raro, pero le daba una oportunidad para recuperar a Ahome sin su molesta presencia. Una hora más tarde Sesshoumaru se había ido y Ahome estaba ya en su época, Inuyasha se acercó al pozo y salto en su interior.

Inuyasha: Ahora voy a recuperarte, no me importa incluso obligarte pero vas a volver conmigo Ahome.


	5. El odio de ahome

Lo siento, lo siento, me equivoque de cap es verdad esta repetido, esto me pasa por publicar un cap mientras estoy de niñera con para mis sobrinos (que por cierto son unos demonios) aqui esta el cap que le sigue.

lo que esta en negrita son flash back.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco.** **El odio de Ahome.**

Poco después Inuyasha vuelve a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para contarles a los demás donde esta Ahome, pero sería muy difícil saber donde estaban, Sesshoumaru tenía más de un castillo, además que casi siempre estaba viajando por todos lados buscando a Naraku, mientras tanto en el castillo de Sesshoumaru, Ahome trataba de convencer a Sesshoumaru para que la dejará ir con su familia.

Ahome: Por favor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Sabes que ese infeliz de Inuyasha sería capaz de forzarte de nuevo, no quiero que pase ni pienso permitirlo.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru es mi familia, además no puedes tomarme solo porque si.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ahome: En donde yo vivo debes pedirle mi mano a mis padres, en este caso solo a mi mama porque mi padre esta muerto.

Sesshoumaru: No lo sé...

Ahome: Si quieres protegerme de Inuyasha porque no vienes conmigo, será mucho mejor pedirle personalmente a mi mama que me deje casarme.

Sesshoumaru: Bueno, pero solo estaremos dos días... no más.

Ahome: Muchísimas gracias Sesshoumaru. (Se acerca a él y lo besa)

Sesshoumaru: Veo que te alegras muy fácil.

Ahome: No tiene nada de malo.

Sesshoumaru sonríe: Bueno, vamos ahora.

Ahome: Sí, ah es cierto.

Sesshoumaru: Se te olvida algo.

Ahome: Que hago con Shippou, no quiero dejarlo solo.

Sesshoumaru: Le diré a una de las sirvientas que lo atienda.

Una sirvienta abre la puerta: Disculpen mi intromisión pero, estaba por el pasillo y escuche que se irán en un viaje... si usted gusta señora Ahome puedo cuidar del pequeño kitsuke que tiene en la habitación del amo.

Ahome: ¿En serio lo harás?

- Será un placer señora Ahome.

Ahome: Bien, iré por él ahora. (Sale de la habitación)

Sesshoumaru se acerca a la sirvienta y cuando esta a su lado: Que intentas Arumi.

Arumi haciéndose la tonta: De que habla mi lord.

Sesshoumaru: Sabes bien de lo que hablo, no intentes nada con ese kitsuke mientras no este.

Arumi: Me cree tan tonta como para hacerle algo a la mascota de su mujer.

Sesshoumaru: Te conozco, se que intentarás algo y si es así te arracaré el corazón y lo haré explotar en frente de tus ojos... te quedo entendido Arumi.

Arumi apenas podía articular las palabras por el miedo: S... Sí... señor.

Sesshoumaru: Bien, ahora ve con mi mujer.

Cuando Sesshoumaru esta lejos, tanto como para que no la escuche ella sonríe malignamente: Claro que no haré nada malo, haré algo mucho peor.

Poco después Ahome llega con Shippou en sus brazos seguida de cerca por Lin, Arumi conocía bien a la chiquilla, ella por su inocencia no podía ocultarle nada a Sesshoumaru, pero también por ser humana era fácil adormecerla con un simple somnifero, la sirvienta tomo gustosa al kitsuke con una sonrisa falsa, minutos más tarde Ahome y Sesshoumaru emprendieron el viaje, Arumi de inmediato comenzaría con su pequeño plan. Mientras tanto en el viaje Ahome miraba las hermosas tierras que no pudo apreciar al venir ya que estaba dormida.

Sesshuomaru: ¿Sucede algo?

Ahome: No, solo observó tus territorios, realmente es muy extenso y muy hermoso.

Sesshoumaru: Le prometí a mi padre que su tierra seria, la más bella y temida de los cuatro territorios.

Ahome: Porque también temidas.

Sesshoumaru: Desde que mi padre murió yo me convertí en el soberano de las tierras del oeste, pero como era muy joven atacaron más de una vez y destrozaban todo a su paso...

Ahome: Y tú conseguiste que ellos se fueran.

Sesshoumaru: Así es, pero mis tierras terminaron devastadas por ellos, me tomo muchos años devolverle el esplendor que tuvo cuando mi padre estaba.

Ahome: Yo creo que lo conseguiste, nunca vi un lugar tan bello.

Sesshoumaru: Esta tierra pronto será tuya también.

Ahome: Sí lo sé.

Sesshoumaru: Así será, ahora es mejor ir más rápido o no llegaremos antes de la noche.

Las horas pasan, el atardecer llega, y con los últimos rayos de sol deslumbraba las figuras de dos youkai volando, aterrizan cerca de la cabaña de Kaede, en eso se escucha a Inuyasha hablando con los demás.

Inuyasha: Ese maldito de Sesshoumaru tiene a Ahome.

Miroku: Yo creo que la señorita Ahome estará bien.

Sango: Yo también lo creo.

Inuyasha: Por supuesto que no.

Ahome al oír a Inuyasha insultando a Sesshoumaru, tomo todo el valor que tenía y entró a la cabaña de la anciana, Sango y Miroku miraron con gran asombro el gran cambio que tenía su amiga, e Inuyasha no sabia que decir.

Inuyasha: ¿¿Ahome??

Ahome seria: Si soy yo.

Sango: Ahome eres un...

Ahome: Youkai, sí... se lo pedí a Sesshoumaru.

Miroku: Se que convertir a un humano en youkai te hace pagar un precio.

Sesshoumaru: Es cierto monje, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio...

Ahome: De que hablan Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Te lo explicaré más tarde, cuando estemos a solas.

Inuyasha: Que haces aquí.

Sesshoumaru: Acompaño a mi mujer a ver a su familia.

Inuyasha: (Furioso) Como que tu mujer.

Ahome le da una bofetada: No se te ocurra protestar.

Inuyasha: Pero Ahome...

Ahome: Pero nada, solo cierra la boca Inuyasha.

Sango: Hay amiga si que Sesshoumaru te cambio.

Ahome: Tranquila Sango solo me comportó así con Inuyasha.

Miroku: ¬¬ Me pregunto porque.

Inuyasha: Cállate Miroku.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru yo iré sola con mi familia, volveré mañana en la noche.

Sesshoumaru: De acuerdo, pero si alguien te causa problemas.

Ahome: Tranquilo, se como defenderme... al menos esta vez si.

Sesshoumaru accede fácil a la petición de Ahome lo cual a Inuyasha le pareció muy raro, pero le daba una oportunidad para recuperar a Ahome sin su molesta presencia. Una hora más tarde Sesshoumaru se había ido y Ahome estaba ya en su época, Inuyasha se acercó al pozo y salto en su interior.

Inuyasha: Ahora voy a recuperarte, no me importa incluso obligarte pero vas a volver conmigo Ahome.

Ahome se encontraba en su cama, después de la sorpresa que le dio a su familia, a su abuelo casi le da un infarto, su mamá no lo creyó al principio y su hermano dijo que ahora tenía una hermana mitad mascota.

**Ahome gritó: Mamá ya llegué.**

**Madre: Hola Ahome... (Estaba lavando los platos y tiro uno al verla) hija realmente eres tu.**

**Ahome apenada: Si mamá.**

**El abuelo llega y grita: ¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡¡Un youkai!!**

**Ahome: Abuelo soy yo, Ahome.**

**Abuelo: ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! Mi nieta es un youkai.**

**Ahome grita: Abuelo ya cálmate.**

**Souta llega y también grita: ¡¡Hermana eres tú!!**

**Ahome lo mira: Sí.**

**Souta: ¡¡Que copado!! Ahora tengo una hermana y una mascota a la vez, ¿te puedo llevar al colegio y digo que eres mitad perro? ¿o mitad gato?**

**Ahome enojada: Souta yo no voy a hacer eso, además no soy una mitad son un youkai completo.**

**Souta: Ahhh, por favor, buyo es muy aburrido y solo se la pasa durmiendo.**

**Ahome: Yo no voy a hacer semejante idiotez.**

**El abuelo saca unos pergaminos "sagrados": Voy a exorcizarte, Ahome te dolerá un poco pero es por tu bien.**

**Souta se pone en medio: Abuelo no arruines a mi nueva hermana, también será mi mascota.**

**Ahome lo golpea: ¡¡Que no!! ¡¡ A ver si dejas de molestar, además no se si vuelva de nuevo!!**

**Souta: ¡¡Que!! Hermana porque te irás.**

**Ahome: Porque encontré a la persona que amo en la época feudal y quiero quedarme a su lado.**

**Madre: Estas segura de que quieres quedarte alla.**

**Ahome muy decidida: Si mamá, se que es algo muy repentino pero es lo que quiero y también quiero casarme con él.**

**Souta: Seguro es con mi amigo orejas de perro, Inuyasha verdad.**

**Ahome furiosa: ¡¡¡Nunca más me lo menciones!!!**

**Souta asustado: Hermana que paso, tuviste otra pelea con ello.**

**Madre: Hija paso algo con él.**

**Ahome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas: Él, él... (Rompe en un llanto amargo) ¡¡ese bastardo!!**

**Abuelo: Nieta, (Preocupado) nietita que sucedió, vamos dilo... es mejor decirlo en vez de guardartelo para ti sola.**

**Ahome grito mientras seguía el mar de lágrimas: ¡¡Él me forzó!! Me violó... me alejo de todos y luego me hirió, lo odio, ¡¡¡lo odio con toda mi alma!!!**

**La madre la abraza: Ya mi pequeña, (Furiosa) nunca creí que Inuyasha te hiciera eso.**

**El Abuelo es consumido por la rabia: Inuyasha no será recibido nunca más en esta casa.**

**Souta molesto: No puedo creer que Inuyasha, (Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos) mi amigo te alla, hecho daño... (El amargo llanto salió de sus ojos mientras sus manos temblaban de ira) no lo voy a perdonar, (Grita) ¡¡jamás!!**

**Abuelo: Ahome, Inuyasha ya no volverá a hacerte mal porque ahora tienes a alguien que te protege.**

**Souta más calmado: Es cierto, y estarás con él.**

**Madre: Mientras seas feliz hija, yo también lo estaré.**

**Ahome: Mamá... gracias.**

**Madre: Pero promete que vendrás de vez en cuando, cuando necesites de nosotros vuelve.**

**Ahome: Claro que lo haré, y si Sesshoumaru me deja traeré a tus futuros nietos.**

**Madre: Quisiera conocerlo, algún día traelo contigo.**

**Souta emocionado: Crees que quiera jugar conmigo.**

**Ahome se ríe: Lo dudo, es demasiado serio.**

**Souta decepconado: O bueno, (La abraza y sonríe) me conformo con que te haga feliz hermanita.**

**Abuelo: Ahome que tal si te das un baño y te duermes aquí esta noche.**

**Ahome feliz: Claro.**

Ahome se encontraba mirando la luna, estaba en cuarto creciente, recordó la luna de Sesshoumaru, volvió a su cama, aplastó la almohada con su rostro, sintió una leve brisa que se convirtió en una fuerte ventizca, levantó la cara de la almohada y vio al ser que odioba con algo de miedo.

Ahome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la toma por las muñecas: Se bien que Sesshoumaru te marco, pero la puedo quitar mientras no te haya poseído.

Ahome tratando de zafarse: Déjame.

Inuyasha logró romperle la camisa: Serás mía te guste o no.

Ahome: Si de verdad me amarás me dejarías libre para estar con quien yo eligiera.

Inuyasha: Por favor, me reemplazaste por Sesshoumaru, se que aún sientes algo por mí.

Ahome lo mira a los ojos: Es cierto... siento algo por ti y eso es... ¡¡odio!! ¡¡TE ODIO!! (Logra zafarse de su agarre y lo golpea) algún día te entrará en la cabeza que ya no te amo y no te amare de nuevo nunca.

Inuyasha: Ahome...

Ahome: Adiós Inuyasha, pienso volver ahora con Sesshoumaru y no me vas a detener.

Dicho esto salto por la ventana y se dirigió al pozo a toda velocidad, Inuyasha la siguió pero cuando salió del otro lado, en su época, Ahome ya se había ido y estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla, miro al cielo y vio como la lluvia lo cubría en su soledad. Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru estaba en su cama se movía de un lado al otro, trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, estaba lejos de Ahome y solo habían pasado dos o tres horas, sintió una leve presión en su pecho, lo cual le daba una mala señal, algo le habría pasado, salió de su habitación más que molesto, triste, estaba solo, completamente solo, había ordenado que todos sus sirvientes y guerreros se fueran esa noche, que no estaba de humor, camino con paso lento, por ese solitario pasillo.

Sesshoumaru piensa:_ Siempre me gusto estar solo, pero ahora... ya no quiero estarlo nunca más... Ahome, solo han pasado unas horas y ya quiero verte._

Miró la lluvia, Sesshoumaru solo se dedico a observar con algo de tristeza la lluvia que caía cada vez más fuerte, parecía que el cielo lloraba, eso lo hizo recordar, las veces en las cual vio a su querida Ahome sola, llorando, siempre llorando, su dolor lo compartía, el de estar solos en el mundo hasta que uno decidió cambiarlo todo, ahora ellos estarían juntos y jamás dejaría que la dañarán como lo han hecho todos esos años que estuvo viajando con Inuyasha. Volvió a sentir dolor en su pecho, y eso ya no era normal, algo malo sucedía, a pesar de la lluvia camino hacía el portón de la muralla, al estar ahí vio algo que se acercaba y no pudo creer quien era cuando la vio.

Sesshoumaru sorprendido: Ahome.

Ahome no le contestó, solo se lanzó a él y lo abrazo buscando refugio, quería sentirse segura y la única forma de hacerlo era estando con él, Sesshoumaru correspondió a su abrazo sin pensarlo, la miró con detenimiento, estaba mojada, los zapatos llenos de lodo, y la camisa destrozada, sintió como se le ardía la sangre de rabia, solo se le ocurría una persona que sería capaz de semejante cosa... Inuyasha, con solo pensar en él lo enfermaba, poco después de tranquilizarse detectó el olor de la sal, Ahome lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba más a él.

Sesshoumaru: Pensé que volverías mañana, ¿que te hizo volver tan pronto?

Fue una pregunta muy estupida, lo sabía bien pero quería asegurarse antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, vio que Ahome no podía articular la respuesta, de echo no podía hablar, al menos no le podía hablar a él ahora, Sesshoumaru la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo adentro.

Sesshoumaru la deja en su habitación: No me digas nada, fue Inuyasha verdad, (Ella solo asintió) debí haberlo sabido... tenía que haberme quedado, siempre que no estoy es cuando me necesitas... perdóname por no estar contigo para protegerte.

Ahome finalmente habla pero sin mirarle: Porque tendría que perdonarte algo... yo te lo pedí, y solo hiciste lo que te pedí, si hay alguien culpable aquí, soy yo.... por confiarme, por haberte dicho que te fueras sabiendo bien que Inuyasha trataría de hacerme algo... pero ahora ya no importa, porque le deje muy claro que ya no lo amo... es más, lo odio.

Sesshoumaru: No va a rendirse tan fácil y eso lo sabes.

Ahome muy seria: Se que no se rendirá, pero no déjare que me toque, Sesshoumaru quiero que me entrenes... quiero ser fuerte, quiero serlo para... no ser un estorbo en tu vida.

Sesshoumaru: Jamás serías un estorbo, te amo y si deseas ser fuerte te entrenaré.

Ahome: Arigato... ahora podrías hacer algo más por mí.

Sesshoumaru: Que quieres.

Ahome: Quiero que termines la marca, Inuyasha me dijo que no estaba terminada... quiero que lo termines... quiero que me tomes como tuya.

* * *

Hasta aqui llegamos, perdon de nuevo, tendre mas cuidado para lam proxima.

y esta vez...

¡¡Sin mis sobrinos!!

jeje son unos lindos "angelitos"

En fin nos vemos!! bye!!


	6. Ojos de hielo

Hola a todos, he vuelto finalmente XD... lo siento, pero desde que empezaron las clases no puedo hacer casi nada T-T

Pero como hoy es sabado he podido tener un ratito libre para publicar

Espero y les guste!

**Capítulo 6. Ojos de hielo. Cambio de personalidad.**

Ahome había corrido a la última habitación, pero se había quedado completamente inmóvil, sintió el olor de la sangre, no de cualquiera era del pequeño Shippou, estaba en frente de la habitación, su mano tiembla por saber la verdad, Lin la miraba preocupada y su curiosidad salió a flote.

Lin la mira preocupada: Ocurre algo malo señorita Ahome.

Ahome aún asustada: Huele a sangre.

Lin asustada: ¡Sangre!

Ahome abre lentamente la puerta, el olor de la sangre se hace más fuerte y choca contra su nariz, Lin miró dentro del cuarto y sus ojos mostraron horror, Ahome simplemente se quedo hay de pie, su mirada estaba congelada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero no derramó ni una sola, sintió un inmenso dolor, y solo soltó un gritó que se escuchó en todo el palacio, y por supuesto que Sesshoumaru la escuchó, fue de inmediato a donde se encontraba, vio a Lin arrodillada con grandes lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas.

Sesshoumaru sorprendido de ver a su pequeña así: ¿Lin?

Lin se lanza a él: Señor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Donde esta… (Siente el olor de la sangre y piensa) _Esta sangre… le pertenece a…_

Lin: La señorita Ahome esta ahí. (Señaló hacía dentro de la habitación)

Sesshoumaru mira dentro de la habitación, sus ojos vieron con sorpresa a Ahome arrodillada frente a un cadáver, pero no era el de cualquier ser, era del pequeño cachorro de kitsuke de Ahome, Shippou, pero el cuerpo del pequeño había sufrido graves daños, tenía la garganta cortada, arañazos en todo el cuerpo, u una cortada bastante profunda en su estomago.

Sesshoumaru se tapo la nariz ya que no soportaba el olor de la sangre putrefacta: Ahome…

Ahome solo se levanta sin voltear: Quiero que traigas a todas las sirvientas Sesshoumaru, ahora mismo quiero saber que le paso a Shippou.

Sesshoumaru: Esta bien, pero hay posibilidad de que no haya sido alguien del palacio.

Ahome lo mira con una mirada tan fría que hasta el mismo Sesshoumaru dejó helado y más aún cuando paso a su lado con un aura que realmente daba miedo, llena de odio, rencor pero por sobre todas las cosas había un gran dolor que se negaba a aceptar, ya que sus ojos parecían habérsele congelado las lágrimas. Sesshoumaru no tiene otra opción más que acceder a la petición de ella, pero antes de eso volvió a ver el cuerpo del pequeño kitsuke, a simple vista sin necesidad de que su espada se lo mostrara, veía con claridad a los mensajeros del otro mundo rasgando el cuerpo con sus armas, en ese instante tenseiga (colmillo sagrado) palpita. Mientras tanto Ahome pasaba por los pasillos y al ver su expresión todas las sirvientas y soldados se aterrorizaron de sobre manera.

Ahome vio a un soldado que estaba cerca de ella: Oye.

- (Con voz temblorosa) Sí.

Ahome: Llama ahora mismo a todas las sirvientas.

- Pero, pero eso solo lo puede ordenar el amo Sesshoumaru.

Ahome: Hazlo, o si no te mataré lenta y dolorosamente… (Sonríe con maldad) y créeme que voy a disfrutar ver como te retuerces mientras pides piedad por tu miserable vida.

- (Grita) ¡¡¡Kyyyaaaaa!!! Lo haré de inmediato, no será necesario que haga eso.

Lin había escuchado todo: Señorita Ahome.

Ahome solo gira su rostro para mirarla de reojo: Que quieres.

Lin retrocedió unos pasos asustada: Se que lo que le paso a Shippou le a hecho sentir muy mal, a mí también me ha hecho daño verle así, pero me duele más ver que actúe de esa manera.

Ahome: Porque, ahora no pienso volver a confiar en nadie de este palacio… no volveré a confiar nunca en ellos, así que acostúmbrate niña.

Lin vio algo imposible cuando Ahome había pronunciado esas palabras tan duras, parecía ser una ilusión, pero por un instante creyó haber visto los ojos de su señor Sesshoumaru en el rostro de su amiga, que ahora solo demostraba frialdad en sus ojos, volvió a la realidad cuando la vio irse lejos de ahí, unos momentos después Sesshoumaru llega y claro había escuchado desde principio todo sin que ellas se percataran, Lin voltio a verlo y una eufórica sonrisa se formo en su dulce cara.

Lin: Señor Sesshoumaru acaso usted…

Sesshoumaru: Sí, pero es mejor que veamos a Yailin.

La pequeña solo asintió con su cabeza y sigue a su amo por el inmenso pasillo. Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano el reducido grupo de Inuyasha se encaminaba para ir a la fortaleza del gran señor del oeste, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha sentía que su sangre hervía de furia con cada paso que daba mientras que sus camaradas lo seguían de lejos, Sango y Miroku extrañaban la dulce presencia de su amiga y también las travesuras de su pequeño kitsuke, ambos se detuvieron e Inuyasha se percató unos segundos después.

Inuyasha: Que pasa, continúen.

Miroku muy serio: Antes queremos que nos des una explicación.

Inuyasha con algo de indiferencia: ¿Explicación de qué?

Sango lo vio con un samblaje muy frío: De lo que le hiciste a Ahome. (Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío)

Miroku: Inuyasha, dinos que fue lo que paso, la otra noche cuando la señorita Ahome vino con Sesshoumaru, no vino a despedirse… o mejor dicho… tú no la dejaste ya que intentaste hacerle algo.

Sango: En cierto, además vi que Ahome salía del pozo y salía corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, que fue lo que le hiciste.

Inuyasha ya estaba más que harto: ¡¡Cierren la boca!! ¡¡Ahome volverá a ser mía!! No me importa más nada, la conseguiré ¡¡Incluso si tengo que matar a Sesshoumaru con mis propias manos en frente de ella!! Ahome es…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase siente como de una patada es tirado al suelo, se levantó furioso, y al ver quien lo había pateado en el rostro se enfureció aún más al saber que era Kouga.

Kouga: Maldita bestia que le hiciste a mi mujer.

Inuyasha furioso: Sarnoso inútil, Ahome no es tu mujer.

Kouga: Si lo es, y que quisiste decir con que Ahome esta con tu hermano.

Inuyasha: Que estas sordo o ¿que? ese maldito se la llevo.

Kouga: Pues no dejaré que ningún perrucho se lleve a mi mujer.

Inuyasha: ¡¡Cierra la boca baboso!!

Kouga: ¡¡A mi no me callas!! (Le da una fuerte patada) Iré ahora mismo a reclamar a mi mujer. (Corre a toda velocidad)

Inuyasha se levanta aún aturdido y esta por seguirlo pero, una idea le cruza por la cabeza (Milagro sí lo se, generalmente solo aire le pasa en la cabeza XD), luego una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en su cara, y pensó, ¿que tal seria dejarlos pelear y que se maten entre si? Bueno, Sesshoumaru es muy fuerte no hay duda pero Kouga con los fragmentos es mucho más veloz que él, y después él podría ir y matar al que sobreviva… Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro diciéndose a sí mismo, no y mil veces no, por dios ese pensamiento tan cobarde es digno de Naraku, él jamás podría hacer algo semejante. ¿O si? Sus amigos no tenían porque enterarse de eso, él iría solo y estaría cerca para cuando el combate termine.

Miroku: Inuyasha que sucede, estas muy callado.

Inuyasha vuelve a la normalidad: Eh, ¡ah! demonios eso sarnoso ya me lleva ventaja, Miroku, Sango quédense aquí, ahora mismo lo voy a detener.

Miroku: Esta bien, pero caminaremos un poco más para llegar a alguna aldea.

Inuyasha: Muy bien. (Sale a la misma dirección de Kouga)

Sango: Excelencia esta bien que lo dejemos.

Miroku: No, hay que seguirlo con cautela, logre ver por unos segundos a Inuyasha con una sonrisa similar a la de Naraku, se que algo malo pasará.

Sango: Yo también siento que algo trama, veamos que es realmente lo que hará.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Naraku, Kagura observaba la nueva actitud de Ahome, su frialdad, su dureza, y sobre todo esa aura oscura que brotaba a su alrededor, algo muy extraño le había pasado, pero que, eso lo tendría que descubrir ella misma, en ese momento llega Naraku y ve a Ahome por el espejo.

Naraku con su normal tono de burla: ¿Que sucede Kagura, acaso estas celosa de Ahome?

Kagura mira a otro lado: Eso no es cierto.

Naraku: Tal vez… esa tonta de Ahome nos sirva para algo, pero primero debemos atacar a Sesshoumaru… no será bueno que este cerca.

Kagura: Creo que se la manera en la cual esos dos se pueden separar.

Naraku entre curioso y serio: ¿Que quieres decir con eso Kagura?

Kagura: Si puedes hacer que Sesshoumaru se aleje de su palacio… a la vuelta me encargaré de él para que Ahome nunca más pueda confiar en Sesshoumaru, y tal vez… sus soldados le pierdan el respeto que ha ganado con los años.

Naraku algo intrigado: ¿Que tienes en mente Kagura?

Kagura saca una botella: Con esto, podré fácilmente poner a Sesshoumaru a mis pies…

Naraku: Eso es…

Kagura: Si lo es, con esto… haré que la marca de Sesshoumaru se destruya del cuello de Ahome.

Naraku: Me lo dices para que te de el permiso que necesitas para salir no.

Kagura: Así es, si quieres debilitar a tus enemigos hay que ir de a poco… uno por uno, no es así como lo haces.

Naraku ríe: Muy bien, solo por esta vez… serás libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero… si tu plan fracasa morirás.

Kagura: No me asustas Naraku, porque se muy bien que esto funcionará a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, nuevamente en el castillo, las sirvientas y los soldados estaban frente a la mujer del señor de las tierras del oeste, pero había algo muy diferente en ella, su mirada era tan fría como el hielo capaz de congelarte el alma con solo observarla fijamente, los soldados se pusieron en fila mientras ella los observaba decidida a matar a quien osará moverse solo un centímetro de su lugar. Las sirvientas estaban igual de aterradas menos una, Arumi, que estaba con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, jamás la descubriría como la asesina del kitsuke, pero algo que no espero fue que el amo llegará.

Sesshoumaru: Ahome detente ahora mismo.

Ahome solo voltea la mirada cubriendo la misma con sus flecos: ¡No te metas!

En el momento que levanto la mirada para gritarle eso, Sesshoumaru dio un paso hacía atrás cosa que sus soldados notaron y con esto se aterraron más, su amo jamás retrocedía ante nadie y ahora, su mujer lo había conseguido solo con un grito. Ni el mismo Sesshoumaru podía comprenderlo, es como si… hubiese tenido miedo, miedo a Ahome, pero eso era algo imposible, algo definitivamente malo estaba ocurriendo, y lo averiguaría, pero primero tenía que calmar a Ahome que estaba comenzando a perder el control pero lo recupero al instante cuando escuchó una voz.

- ¡¡¡Ya basta Ahome!!!

Ahome volteo: Shippou…

Shippou aún débil: Ahome… si buscas… al ser que me mató… yo te lo diré.

Ahome volvía a ser la de antes: Shippou… (Seria) Dime, quien fue… quien te hizo daño.

Shippou: Fue… ella. (Señaló a Arumi)

Ahome desconcertada: Arumi… porque… yo confié en ti, te confié a Shippou porque creía en ti… dime porque.

Arumi mira al suelo: Porque… (Grito furiosa) ¡¡Porque la odio!!

Ahome sorprendida: ¿Me odias?

Arumi: ¡¡Así es!! ¡¡La desprecie desde el momento que la trajeron!! Gracias a ti perdimos a Sesshoumaru, quería que te fueras… todas queremos eso, incluso Kurina.

Kurina furiosa: A mi no me metas en medio, yo nunca estuve en contra de la señora Ahome.

Sesshoumaru con su tono habitual: Arumi recuerdas lo que te dije antes de mi partida.

Arumi asustada: Yo… yo…

Antes de que Sesshoumaru hiciera algo Ahome saltó al verde césped y camino hasta quedar en frente Arumi, ella le miraba como si fuera una cualquiera, pero en ese momento sintió como su pecho era atravesado por unas garras, que después le sujetaron el corazón con firmeza, sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, mientras los demás observaban entre sorprendidos y horrorizados.

Ahome fría: Nunca más, nunca más dejare que alguien dañe a las personas que quiero, si es necesario las mataré yo misma, tú muerte será una lección para todos los presentes en este lugar… te arrancaré el corazón, (En tono divertido) ¿quieres ver como explota?

Las frías palabras de la joven demoníaca estremecieron a todos, y más aún cuando en verdad se lo arrancó dejándole ver a Arumi su propio corazón que latía agitadamente por la presión, Sesshoumaru no entendía lo que pasaba, además, ella ni siquiera había entrenado, y podía hacer algo tan complicado que solo él era digno de tal hazaña, puesto que es muy complicado sacar un órgano al exterior sin dañar ningún tejido del mismo, vio asombrado como cada vena y arteria estaban intactas, al igual que los tejidos del órgano vital.

Sesshoumaru susurro: Ahome…

Ahome sin voltear a verlo: Déjame terminar… quiero disfrutar como sufre lenta y dolorosamente. (Presiona el órgano)

Arumi grita de dolor, mientras su corazón pide ser liberado con latidos más fuertes y consecutivos, Ahome parecía realmente disfrutar de lo sucedido, pero de lo que no se percató fue de que por fracciones de segundos, sonrió triunfante.

Arumi piensa: _Todavía no se da cuenta de lo que pasa, seguramente el amo ya noto algo__… pero esta chica no, interesante… aunque mi vida se acabe, haré que se separen… con mi maldición._

Justo un instante después su corazón es presionado hasta el punto que lo hace explotar en frente de sus ojos, segundos después Arumi muere y su cuerpo inerte cae en el césped teniéndolo de rojo.

Ahome: Saquen a esta youkai de baja categoría.

Kurina se acerca temerosa: Enseguida señora Ahome.

Ahome solo la mira con ojos muy fríos, luego solo se retira, dejando a todos en el palacio con un gran temor y a Sesshoumaru con una gran confusión, algo no estaba bien, Ahome jamás en toda su vida humana se había comportado así, y convertirla en un youkai no cambiaría su carácter, al menos no de esa manera tan radical, era tan fría, tan cruel, tan… tan parecida a él. Claro, algo malo paso, lo notó en el momento que la vio salir del cuarto donde yacía minutos antes el kitsuke que Lin traía en brazos, esa Arumi seguramente les hizo algo.

Sesshoumaru: ¡¡Yailin!!

Yailin asustada: Si mi señor.

Sesshoumaru: Ven ahora mismo conmigo y Lin… el kitsuke viene va con Yailin.

Lin algo preocupada: Si señor Sesshoumaru.

Yailin no pierde tiempo y toma rumbo ha la biblioteca antigua del palacio, Sesshoumaru y Lin iban detrás de ella, en ese lugar, ni el mismo Sesshoumaru, dueño de ese palacio, no conocía bien, solo cuando su padre estaba vivo entraba seguido a ese lugar, pero ahora la que se encargaba era Yailin. Al llegar, abrieron las inmensas puertas, Lin entra con el pequeño kitsuke en sus manos, Sesshoumaru entra después, ese lugar no le agradaba demasiado, Yailin entró al último y cierra la puerta.

Sesshoumaru: Yailin dime que esta pasando.

Yailin: No lo sé con seguridad, tengo que investigarlo… y para eso necesito la sangre del pequeño, y de usted también el señor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Crees poder hacer esto, al menos dime si ya te das una idea.

Yailin: Mas de una, por eso quiero asegurarme… pero lo que puedo decirle es que esto es una maldición youkai.

Lin curiosa: ¿Maldición youkai?

Yailin seria: Así es, una maldición que afecta tanto a youkais como humanos, tengo el mal presentimiento de que Arumi pudo haberla hecho, pero se supone que las maldiciones desaparecen una vez que su creador muere… hay muy pocas maldiciones que siguen sin alguien que la mantenga.

Sesshoumaru clava sus garras en su mano: Esta bien, cuando tengas algo avísame de inmediato.

Yailin: Entendido mi señor.

Sesshoumaru deja caer su sangre en un recipiente que Yailin había puesto, Shippou también hace algo parecido pero solo son unas gotas, era mejor no presionar al pequeño, ya había perdido demasiada sangre, poco después Sesshoumaru se retira para buscar a su amada, algo realmente malo sucedía y ella tenía que saberlo. La encontró muy fácil, estaba parada al lado de una laguna del patio, contemplaba los peces muy tranquila, Sesshoumaru se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó dulcemente.

Ahome sonrojada: Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Estás más tranquila.

Ahome: Sí.

Sesshoumaru se separa: Bueno, entonces es mejor que hablamos.

Ahome: Acaso vas a regañarme por lo que le hice a esa sirvienta.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Regañarte? Debería felicitarte por eso.

Ahome confundida: ¿Eh?

Sesshoumaru: Lo que tú le hiciste, era exactamente lo que tenía en mente para matarla pero… (Fingiendo indignación) parecías imitarme y eso no me gusto.

Ahome preocupada por esa reacción: Yo no quise imitarte.

Sesshoumaru voltea: Pues a mi me pareció que sí.

Ahome: Bueno un poquito, (Suplicando) por favor perdóname… (Ve a Sesshoumaru y nota que sonríe) Sesshoumaru me estas engañando no estás molesto.

Sesshoumaru: La verdad un poco sí, quería saber hasta que punto llegabas a disculparte.

Ahome lo toma del mentón y lo mira con lujuria: Todavía quieres saberlo.

Sesshoumaru la toma de la cintura: Si quiero mi pequeña.

Ahome: Será mejor ir a tu habitación, no quiero espectadores. (Señala a un joven curioso)

Sesshoumaru mira a donde ella señala, hay estaba uno de sus soldados más jóvenes, al parecer esperaba algo así, decidió tomar a Ahome, la llevó a su recamara, la abrió, y entró con ella.

Sesshoumaru recorre el cuerpo de su amada: Que tal si subimos el nivel.

Ahome suspira: Por supuesto.

Sesshoumaru hábilmente desata los nudos del bello kimono abriéndolo, lo toma deslizándolo dulcemente por sus hombros, comenzó a besarla, de su boca paso a su cuello lamiendo su delicada y blanca piel mientras los jadeos de Ahome lo embriagaban de lujuria, Sesshoumaru la tira en la cama poniéndose sobre ella, masajeo con sus manos los suaves pechos, Ahome tomo los nudos del pantalón de Sesshoumaru y los quita dejando a su príncipe al descubierto, bajo sus manos del cuello hasta el abdomen.

Ahome en tono lujurioso: Quieres que haga lo mismo que anoche.

Sesshoumaru: Recuerda que Lin esta en el palacio.

Ahome: Eso lo hubieses recordado antes, no pienso parar.

Sesshoumaru sonríe: Yo tampoco pienso parar, Yailin mantendrá a Lin alejada.

Ahome también sonríe: Entonces… continuamos.

Sesshoumaru con tono sensual: Con todo gusto.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Yailin estudiaba las sangres y había algo que no estaba nada bien, ya descubrió lo que sucedía con su amo y su mujer, Arumi había ido muy lejos con esa maldición, y tal vez resultaría peligroso para Sesshoumaru.

Lin en un tono poco usual: Cuanto vas a tardar Yailin.

Yailin sorprendida: Lin, fuiste tú la que dijo eso.

Lin con sarcasmo: No, fue la pared… (Molesta) Pues claro que fui yo imitación de doctora.

Yailin le da un coscorrón: Lin reacciona.

Lin sobándose la cabeza: Porque me pego, la voy a acusar.

Yailin: Lo siento mucho Lin, pero por un momento sonaste igual a… oh dios mío, será acaso esto verdad.

Lin: ¿Que sucede?

Yailin: La maldición, es la maldición de transferencia, la personalidad de un ser es transferida a otro… y al parecer a más de uno.

Lin: ¿Eso que significa?

Yailin: Significa que el amo Sesshoumaru perderá su personalidad, la frialdad parece ser lo primero en dispersarse, pero… porque utilizar a un kitsuke, además Sesshoumaru nunca lo toco, al menos no cuando tenía la maldición.

Lin: Yailin… tengo que decirte algo…

* * *

Que tendra que decirle Lin?

Lo sabran en el proximo episodio. Bye!!


	7. Confrontación

**********Capítulo 7. confrontación.**

Yailin: Que pasa Lin.

Lin: El señor Sesshoumaru si toco a Shippou, él me lo dio después de haberlo revivido…

Yailin: Ya veo, supongo que Ahome también lo ha tocado.

Shippou: Que quiere decir señorita Yailin.

Yailin dice señalándolo: Al parecer pequeño, tú eres un punto de conexión.

Shippou confundido: ¿¿Punto de conexión??

Yailin: Lo mismo sería decir que… cualquiera que te toque hará que el señor Sesshoumaru pierda su personalidad, Ahome y Lin le están quitando la frialdad, eso es lo primero… pero mientras más tiempo pase más le sacarán.

Lin: Cuando sabremos que la maldición completo su cometido.

Yailin: No lo sabremos, porque voy a detenerla… tengo entendido que esta maldición es irreversible si es completada.

Lin preocupada: Entonces que puede pasarle al señor Sesshoumaru.

Yailin: Si su personalidad es extraída quizá… ya no tenga valor suficiente para volver a pelear.

Shippou: Pero Sesshoumaru es un poderoso youkai, sin mencionar que es el dueño de estas tierras.

Yailin: Por eso Arumi lo maldijo de esta forma… sabía perfectamente que si el señor Sesshoumaru perdía su personalidad también sus instintos de combate y determinación se irían.

Lin: Esto es muy malo…

Yailin: Conseguiré detenerla antes de que sea tarde pero necesito su…

Antes de que la médica pudiese continuar su oración, se oye un grito, pero no de cualquiera, si no de Sesshoumaru, la pequeña Lin y Shippou se asustan al escucharlo y tratan de ir a verlo pero Yailin les impide salir.

Lin: Pero ¿por qué?

Yailin: Ustedes dos no se van, los necesito, eso es mi primer razón… y la segunda es que, no deben preocuparse, el señor Sesshoumaru esta "calmando" a su mujer solo como él sabe. (Piensa) _Pero creo que esta vez la mujer del amo esta tomando el control como antes_.

Shippou: Esta segura de que no hay peligro.

Yailin: Por supuesto, es más…cuando crezcan más les diré "con muchísimos detalles" lo que los amos hacen en estos momentos, pero por ahora no es bueno que lo sepan, son muy pequeños.

Lin aún preocupada: Esta bien, si usted lo dice.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sesshoumaru, Ahome se encontraba sobre su amado succionando suavemente su miembro y como había tomado desprevenido a su amado no pudo evitar el grito de placer.

Ahome: Que sucede mi amor, no te preocupaba que Lin nos escuchara.

Sesshoumaru: Si me tomas por sorpresa dudo mucho poder aguantar tanto mi pequeña…

Ahome sonríe con lujuria, antes de que Sesshoumaru la jalará hacía su rostro ella bajó y volvió a succionar su miembro, el youkai solo suspiraba mientras sentía la calida lengua de Ahome bajar hasta la base y subir a la punta de su masculinidad, cuando ya no aguantaba más las ganas de gritar por el placer, la levantó y la besó desesperadamente, luego mordió suavemente su lóbulo derecho haciéndola gemir mientras se sonrojaba.

Ahome jadeando: Ah, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru susurró: Ya no aguanto… las ganas de estar dentro de ti.

Ahome se sonrojo más ante ese comentario, antes de que se percatará, Sesshoumaru ya la había tirado de espalda en la cama mientras abría las piernas de su mujer con las suyas, Ahome sintió el miembro caliente tocando su entrepierna, y suspiró en el sensible oído de Sesshoumaru haciendo que se descontrolará, subió cada las piernas de su amada hasta sus hombros para facilitarle la entrada, entró de una sola vez provocando un grito de su mujer, comenzó con un vaivén ligero que subía el ritmo rápidamente, ya nada les importaba, solo poder pasar el buen momento juntos.

Ahome gritó: ¡¡Sesshoumaru!!

Sesshoumaru jadeando: Ah, ah… creo que mejor cambiamos de posición.

Ahome en tono lujurioso: Quieres intentar algo más.

Sesshoumaru la jala hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, ella comienza a besarle el cuello mientras siente las fuertes manos de su príncipe bajar hasta sus caderas, y la sube sobre él, pero esta vez no dejaría que ella tomará el control, de un momento a otro comenzó a moverla haciéndola gemir, con un ritmo rápido entrando en lo más profundo de su mujer, ambos sintieron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, minutos después quedaron acostados el uno al lado del otro.

Sesshoumaru jadeando: Ya estas cansada…

Ahome: Aún tienes fuerza para continuar.

Sesshoumaru se pone sobre ella: Podría hacerte esto por días si así lo deseara.

Ahome rió antes de besarlo: Quieres… (Es interrumpida por el toque la puerta)

Sesshoumaru se separa de su mujer y dice muy molesto: Que quieren, estoy ocupado.

- Lo siento mi lord, pero la señora Yailin ha pedido verlo a usted y a su mujer con urgencia.

Sesshoumaru: Entiendo, vamos enseguida… ahora retírate.

- Como ordené. (El soldado se aleja)

Ahome: Que sucede Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se levanta de la cama: Yailin te lo explicará.

Ahome busca su ropa: Pero, al menos dime que pasa.

Sesshoumaru: No estoy muy seguro, pero tal vez Arumi nos haya maldecido a ambos, (Ahome lo mira sorprendido) tú querías saberlo.

Ahome se pone el kimono: Es algo grave.

Sesshoumaru: Solo Yailin puede decirnos.

Una vez vestidos la pareja sale de la habitación rumbo a la biblioteca, Ahome iba muy preocupada e incluso Sesshoumaru sentía una "leve" preocupación, más que por él mismo, era por su mujer, al llegar con Yailin se preocuparon aún más al ver la seriedad con la que los recibió.

Yailin: Mi lord, esto es más grave de lo que creía.

Sesshoumaru: Dime de una vez lo que ocurre.

Yailin: Pues, tal y como temía el pequeño kitsuke estaba maldito, Arumi lanzó una maldición de gran poder sobre él y estaba dirigida hacía usted, pero…parece que puede afectar a cualquiera que toque al pequeño.

Ahome muy preocupada: ¿Que clase de maldición es?

Yailin: Se la llama maldición de intercambio.

Ahome: ¿Maldición de intercambio?

Yailin: Así es, al parecer el intercambio entre sus personalidades no puede ser detenido por ahora, pero… mientras más lejos estén del otro mas lento es el intercambio.

Sesshoumaru: No creas que me alejaré de Ahome.

Yailin: Amo necesito el mayor tiempo que pueda conseguir, si no el daño será irreversible.

Sesshoumaru: Pero…

Ahome lo interrumpe: Esta bien.

Sesshoumaru la miró sorprendido: ¿Estas segura de lo que dices Ahome?

Ahome: Claro, además… no quiero que nada malo te pase, y si para eso tengo que estar distanciada de ti por un tiempo… lo haré.

Sesshoumaru: No quiero alejarte de mí.

Yailin: Podrán permanecer en el palacio, pero… tendrán que actuar como si no se conocieran.

Han pasado seis días desde esa charla, el palacio volvió a ser como antes, silencioso, frío y solitario, Sesshoumaru no salía de su habitación para no encontrarse con su mujer, Yailin le prohibió ver a tanto a su mujer como a Lin ya que las habían tocado a Shippou mientras estaba maldito, en cuanto a la pequeña niña, solo se quedaba en las puertas del palacio mirando al horizonte, sola, los sirvientes les había comenzado a dar miedo esa pequeña, ya que su dulce sonrisa no se mostraba, los ojos siempre candentes y alegres, ahora mostraban frialdad y un aire de soledad, en cuanto a Ahome, ella había sido muy fría con cualquiera que se le acercara, incluso con Kurina que la consideraba su amiga, además que en esos días había comenzado a sentir mareos y nauseas.

De repente alguien toca la puerta del taiyoukai: Amo.

Sesshoumaru: Que quieres Jaken.

Jaken entra en la habitación: Amo tenemos problemas graves.

Sesshoumaru: Ahora que sucede.

Jaken: Alguien ha logrado entrar en sus territorios.

Sesshoumaru: Eso es todo, solo desháganse de…

Jaken lo interrumpe: Y ya ha matado a más de tres mil soldados.

Sesshoumaru: ¡Que! Como es posible.

Jaken: Algunos soldados sobrevivientes vinieron aquí, es un joven lobo que tiene dos fragmentos en las piernas, dice que lo busca a usted para reclamar a su mujer.

Sesshoumaru: ¿A su mujer?

Jaken: Ese lobucho quiere a la señora Ahome.

Sesshoumaru: ¡Eso ni en sus sueños! Jaken has que retiren a mis hombres, me encargaré de esto…personalmente.

Jaken: De inmediato amo Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se puso su kimono blanco y la armadura, tomó sus espadas y salió un poco después que Jaken ya que estaba montado en A-Un, mientras más adelante el joven lobo seguía desgarrando a los soldados que llegaban para detenerlo, Kouga no se detenía sin importar quien viniera hasta que después de unos minutos, Jaken llega con la orden de Sesshoumaru, los youkais retroceden llevando a los heridos y muertos de ese lugar, poco después el lord de las tierras del oeste hace su aparición.

Sesshoumaru: Así que tú eres el lobo que quiere a mi mujer.

Kouga: Ahome es mía.

Sesshoumaru: Eso lo veremos.

Sesshoumaru intenta sacar a Tokijin pero esta la rechaza, eso significaba que estaba en desventaja, Kouga aprovechando que Sesshoumaru estaba distraído lo ataca de frente destruyendo su armadura y haciéndole una herida grave en el pecho, en ese mismo momento Ahome escupe sangre y se da cuenta de que tiene una herida muy grave.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru… te han herido.

Kurina había entrado a la habitación viendo esa escena: ¡¡Señora Ahome!! (Corre hacía ella)

Ahome arrodillada: Ku… ri… na…

Kurina: ¡Señora Ahome que le sucedió por dios!

Ahome cubre su herida: A Sesshoumaru…lo lastimaron.

Kurina: Como puede saberlo.

Ahome: Esta herida…se la hicieron a él…

Kurina: Es cierto, la sangre del amo la une a él, entonces…

Ahome trata de levantarse: Kurina… (Tose sangre)

Kurina la detiene: No se esfuerce por favor.

Ahome: Kurina… llévame…

Kurina: ¿Llevarla? ¿A donde?

Ahome: A donde… esta Sesshoumaru.

Kurina: Pero su estado… usted no podrá.

Ahome con dificultad para respirar: Kurina, fue… una orden… llévame. (De repente una cortada aparece en su rostro)

Kurina: No tengo opción, (Se pone frente a ella) suba, A-Un no se encuentra aquí y si pido algún transporte la detendrían… nadie debe verla en ese estado, aunque… por el olor de su sangre ya deben saber como esta.

Ahome se sube: Cuanto tardaras… en llegar con él.

Kurina: No me subestime señora Ahome, por una razón el amo me deja estar aquí, ahora sujétese bien.

Ahome: Sí.

Sin más percances Kurina corre a toda velocidad y pasa a los guardias sin problema alguno, tenía casi la misma velocidad que Kouga con sus fragmentos, ahora Ahome estando un poco más cerca siente la presencia de ellos y piensa lo que puede pasar. Mientras tanto la pelea entre el líder de los lobos y el lord de las tierras del oeste continuaba, Sesshoumaru esquivaba los ataques de Kouga con algo de dificultad ya que su velocidad era de envidiar pero eso se debía a los fragmentos y eso Sesshoumaru lo sabía perfectamente pero no encontraba oportunidad para atacar sus piernas.

Kouga: Una vez que mueras tomaré a mi mujer.

Sesshoumaru algo cansado: ¡¡Ella no es tu mujer!!

Kouga: ¡¡Si lo es bastardo aprovechado!!

Sesshoumaru: Entonces porque nunca la marcaste, si realmente era tuya ¿por que no hacerlo? o acaso que, creías que ella te elegiría a ti solo porque Inuyasha tenía en esos momentos a otra mujer.

Kouga furioso: ¡¡Cállate!! (Se acerca a gran velocidad) te cerrare la boca de un solo golpe.

Sesshoumaru: Solo inténtalo.

El taiyoukai logra esquivar el ataque a solo escasos centímetros de él, pero lo que no espero fue que el lobo se pusiera detrás de él y lo hiriera, Sesshoumaru sintió un vértigo muy fuerte por la perdida de sangre, estaba acostumbrado a pelear por largos periodos pero esta vez era diferente ya que nunca lo herían de tal manera, aún con el cuerpo malherido siguió con su lucha, las garras venenosas comenzaron a derretir cada cosa que encontrase en su camino, menos a Kouga que los esquiva ya con algo de cansancio.

Kouga: Ríndete de una vez, que no ves tu estado.

Sesshoumaru jadeando: Cierra la boca.

- ¡¡¡Sesshoumaru!!!

Sesshoumaru: ¡Ahome!

En cuanto volteo a verla no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante las heridas que presentaba su mujer, miro un poco mas calmado sus heridas y las comparo con las de su mujer, los mismos lugares, la misma profundidad, los mismos cortes, solo bastaron unos segundos antes de recordar el pacto de sangre que tenían unidos sus cuerpos, miró de reojo a su contrincante que estaba completamente estático por tal escena.

Kouga: Ahome…¡¡Pero que te ha sucedido!!

Ahome era sostenida por Kurina: Kouga… no vuelvas… a herir… a Sesshoumaru.

Kouga: ¡Como se te ocurre preocuparte por este perro!

Kurina gritó furiosa: ¡¡Porque no ves bien antes de quejarte maldito animal!!

Kouga gruño: Y eso que demonios significa.

Kurina: Se ve que no lo sabías, la señora Ahome y el señor Sesshoumaru… ¡¡hicieron un pacto de sangre!!

Kouga incrédulo: Eso quiere decir que…

Kurina: El daño que le hagas al señor Sesshoumaru se lo harás a la señora Ahome.

Kouga estaba más que impactado: No… puede… ser…

Ahome respirando con dificultad: Ahora que lo sabes… por favor detente…

Kouga mira primero a Sesshoumaru que estaba más que dispuesto a seguir peleando, luego miró a su querida Ahome que luchaba por respirar ya que las heridas eran muy graves, medito la situación y sabía que si seguía podría matar a Ahome también o incluso antes que a Sesshoumaru.

Kouga suspiro: Me rindo… no tengo intenciones de seguir ahora que se esto, (Miro de nuevo a Sesshoumaru) oye perro.

Sesshoumaru piensa: _Maldita bola de pulgas, ya me las pagará._ (Habla) ¿Qué quieres?

Kouga: Cuida muy bien de Ahome me oíste.

Kurina muy molesta: Serás insolente, cabrón, al amo Sesshoumaru se lo trata con respe…

Sesshoumaru: Cálmate Kurina.

Kurina más tranquila: Perdone amo.

Sesshoumaru: Ten por seguro que a Ahome la protegeré sin importar que tenga que hacer.

Kouga: Eso espero.

Ahome con dificultad para respirar: Kouga…

Kouga: Que sucede Ahome.

Ahome: Puedes… hacerme… un favor.

Kouga: Por ti haría lo que fuera.

Ahome: Dale…una patada a Inuyasha…

Kouga se sorprende: Vaya, no se que haya ocurrido entre ustedes dos pero la verdad… eso te lo hago con gusto, y créeme que será la segunda vez que le doy una patada.

Ahome con la vista borrosa: Gracias… (Se desmaya)

Kurina: ¡¡¡Señorita Ahome!!!

Sesshoumaru: Llévala al palacio de inmediato y que la… curen… (Cae de rodillas al suelo)

Kurina: ¡¡Amo se encuentra bien!!

Sesshoumaru cubre su boca y tose, de entre sus dedos escurre sangre, Kurina se asusta mucho al ver el estado de su señor, en ese momento llega Jaken y unos soldados los cuales no creen la escena que ven, de inmediato cargan a su señor que para su llegada se había desmayado, en cuanto a la sirvienta ya había corrido al palacio para llevar a su señora que apenas respiraba, mientras tanto el hanyou veía la escena de lejos y ya veía lo que pasaba, no podría tomar a Ahome ya que Sesshoumaru la protegería y si lo mataba también a ella le pasaría lo mismo.

Inuyasha: Ese maldito…no importa…conseguiré que ella se vaya de tu lado aunque tenga que tomar medidas drásticas.

De hay Inuyasha se va por la espesura del bosque, pero algo muy extraño estaba pasando con él, en sus ojos un extraño brillo de lujuria, odio y maldad, algo no estaba bien con Inuyasha, de entre las sombras una sacerdotisa de barro miraba acongojada la situación del hanyou, una lagrima corrió por su blanquecino rostro.

Kikyou: Todo esto… es mi culpa… Inuyasha.

Las horas pasan, la oscuridad de la noche agobia al territorio del oeste, el lord de esas mismas tierras se encontraba en un grave estado por las heridas de su cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad pero al menos estaba en mejores condiciones que su mujer, la cual no podía controlar bien su sangre y por la debilidad apenas y podía hacerlo, Yailin abre la puerta de la habitación de Sesshoumaru y entra en esta para poder hablar.

Yailin: Realmente no se lo dijiste verdad.

Sesshoumaru aún con los ojos cerrados: Aún no…

Yailin: Sesshoumaru, no solo te debilitas cada vez que te alejas de ella, si no que le has entregado la mitad de tus poderes con el pacto de sangre…tienen que entrenar, los dos.

Sesshoumaru: Lo entiendo… (Abre los ojos) pero habrá que esperar a que nuestras heridas sanen, y… que ha sucedido con la maldición.

Yailin: He estado leyendo y al parecer puede romperse la maldición si beben de la copa del infierno que se encuentra en el territorio del fuego.

Sesshoumaru: La copa del infierno… he oído un poco de ella, se dice… que es capaz de romper cualquier maldición.

Yailin: Siempre y cuando no se haya desarrollado por completo, todavía tienen una oportunidad.

Sesshoumaru: Si pero, cuanto tiempo nos queda.

Yailin: Alrededor de dos semanas, pero sus heridas tardaran en sanar una semana y el viaje puede durar aproximadamente cuatro días más.

Sesshoumaru: No es mucho tiempo el que nos queda.

Yailin: Así es, solo les quedarían unos tres días más, además… hay youkais que protegen la entrada al infierno.

Sesshoumaru: Eso lo se, el problema será…

Yailin: Mientras sus poderes estén débiles no podrá hacer mucho, aunque…

Sesshoumaru: Se te ocurre algo más.

Yailin: Si no recuerdo mal, esa chica es una sacerdotisa.

Sesshoumaru se sienta con algo de dificultad: Y que con eso.

Yailin: Tal vez, en estos momentos… su mujer sea más fuerte que usted.

Sesshoumaru la miró incrédulo: ¿¡Que has dicho!?


	8. Alianza

Hola!!

Finalmente he vuelto...

vine en estos momento porque el 6 de julio "segun parece" va a cerrar todo por la pandemia de la gripe A y como yo no tengo internet en mi casa no habra forma de que venga otro dia, aunque si de milagro hay algo abierto tendre que venir con barbijo y usar guantes...

Bueno en fin, al menos ya se tomaron las cosas mas en serio aqui sobre esa enfermedad y me alegro.

Bueno dejo de hablar que ya todos seguramente se hartaron de mis babosadas, espero que les guste este cap... disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Alianza.  
**

Yailin: Es justo como lo escucha amo.

Sesshoumaru: Eso no puede ser posible.

Yailin: Lamento decepcionarlo amo pero es una realidad, aconsejaría no hacerla enojar.

Sesshoumaru: Me doy una clara idea de porque lo dices.

Ninguno de los dos se percato, que Ahome ya había despertado y había escuchado su conversación, estaba estática, no sabía que hacer, que decir, como era posible que ella fuese más fuerte que Sesshoumaru, porque tuvo que pasar eso, ella no sabía demasiado de las peleas, tampoco de cómo usar sus poderes, aunque si confiaba en sus nuevos instintos saldría bien librada; se levanto de la cama, no podía pensar más en aquello, se levantó con algo de dificultad, justo en ese instante, Kurina entra a la habitación.

Kurina: Señora Ahome no debe levantarse por favor, su cuerpo esta muy débil.

Ahome un poco tambaleante: Descuida Kurina, estaré bien…

Kurina se acerca y la sostiene: Pero como dice eso, apenas se mantiene en pie, además, si sus heridas se reabren tenga por seguro que al señor Sesshoumaru también se le abrirán, por favor tengo paciencia y recuéstese… la señora Yailin no debe tardar.

Ahome ríe levemente: Esta bien, esperare.

En menos de diez minutos, Yailin ya estaba con ella, Kurina se fue sin decir palabra alguna, la doctora le reviso como se debía y algo realmente se sorprendió de ella, Ahome le miraba algo curiosa, la mayor sonrió, y eso hizo la curiosidad de Ahome más fuerte.

Yailin: Querida, estas embarazada.

Ahome grito: ¡¡¡Que!!! Pero como… si tengo estas heridas.

Yailin ríe al ver su impresión: Al parecer, tus poderes de sacerdotisa han protegido a la criatura, además, que el pacto de sangre se desconecta cuando pasan más de dos semanas de embarazo, ya ha pasado una semana seguramente, el pacto esta débil, por eso tus heridas no son tan profundas.

Ahome preocupada: Pero si Sesshoumaru se entera seguramente no me dejará ir a pelear.

Yailin: Descuida, tu olor no cambiara hasta que se cumpla el mes… además el señor Sesshoumaru no tiene porque enterarse todavía, tus poderes protegerán al pequeño, por tal razón no tienes de que preocuparte a menos que le perforen el vientre, con eso tenga cuidado.

Ahome: Comprendo, pero Sesshoumaru no escuchará nuestra platica, él tiene oídos muy agudos.

Yailin: Se ha dormido, las heridas de su cuerpo son más graves que las tuyas, necesita mucho descanso.

Ahome: Una semana ¿verdad?

Yailin: Si, ¿como adivinaste?

Ahome: Escuche tu conversación con Sesshoumaru, así que… ¿soy más fuerte que él?

Yailin suspira: Así es, en cuanto a poder tú le ganas, pero en cuanto a la experiencia, destreza y la mentalidad, Sesshoumaru es superior, ha tenido que pelear toda su vida, sabe enfrentar a enemigos más poderosos que él, no volverá a confiarse nunca.

Ahome acaricia su vientre: Espero que tengas razón.

Mientras tanto, en los oscuros bosques del norte, Inuyasha vagaba, sus ojos solo maldad reflejaban, algo era tan extraño, la exterminadora, el monje y la pequeña gata le seguían de cerca, al hanyou poco le importaba que lo hicieran, ya después de haber caminado por horas, el hanyou saco su espada, la cual se enrojeció, de un solo ataque destruyó una barrera que estaba delante, entró en ella y los demás le siguieron a tiempo antes de que se cerrará.

Inuyasha piensa: _Hasta donde me seguirán esos inútiles._

El hanyou siguió avanzando sin importarle demasiado el hecho de que fuese observado, en solo unos minutos pudo ver un gran palacio, con varios saltos logró saltar la muralla y el monje y la exterminadora le siguieron, sabiendo bien quien estaba en ese gran palacio, el hanyou se acercó cauteloso hasta que logro divisar a quien buscaba.

- Es raro verte por aquí, realmente me sorprende que pudieras encontrarme.

Inuyasha: Naraku…

Naraku: Debo suponer que has venido a buscar la perla.

Inuyasha rió: Muy mal, te sorprenderá mi verdadera razón, no vine por la perla, ni para matarte…

Naraku sarcástico: Entonces ¿a qué debo tu visita Inuyasha?

Ha pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con Kouga, el taiyoukai ya estaba completamente bien, Ahome había tardado menos en curarse pero no había ido con Sesshoumaru, no quería que descubriera que el pacto estaba debilitándose, pero tarde o temprano lo sabría, pero lo que le preocupaba era su hijo que crecía lentamente en su vientre; estaba tranquila en el pequeño patio donde la luz no llegaba por los frondosos árboles, de repente alguien le abraza por detrás, era más que obvio saber quien era.

Ahome susurro: Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Últimamente has estado muy lejos de mí, me evitas cada vez que puedes… sucede algo malo.

Ahome: Recuerda lo que dijo Yailin, no podemos estar juntos.

Sesshoumaru la atrae más hacía sí: No se como puedes soportarlo, yo ya… no puedo.

Ahome sentía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo: No, Sesshoumaru te entiendo, pero no quiero que salgas perjudicado por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Sesshoumaru: Lo sé perfectamente, pero algo me dice que tratas de ocultarme algo.

Ahome deshizo el agarre: ¿Crees que te engaño o algo?

Sesshoumaru: No, y si fuese así ya lo hubiese sabido, la marca en tu cuello no te permite estar con ningún otro hombre, te lastimaría si lo intentas.

Ahome un poco desconfiada: ¿Y si tú me traicionas?

Sesshoumaru: Jamás lo haría, pero si fuera tan estúpido como para hacerlo la marca se agrietaría y después se desvanecería.

Ahome: Con eso me quedaré más tranquila… cuando vamos.

Sesshoumaru bastante serio: Me temo… que iré solo.

Ahome sorprendida: ¡Que! ¿¡Por qué!?

Sesshoumaru: Porque es más seguro, además, a mi me maldijeron, solo basta quitar la maldición de mi cuerpo Yailin me lo dijo.

Ahome: Pero mientras más lejos estemos el uno del otro más débiles somos.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Cómo sabías eso?

Ahome ahora no sabía que decir: Ehhh… Yailin me lo dijo.

Sesshoumaru suspiro: Esa mujer es una chismosa.

Ahome ríe: Déjala, déjala, con algo tiene que entretenerse… (Un poco más seria) pero como harás para pelear si estas débil.

Sesshoumaru: Para eso esta esto, (Saca un anillo con una piedra roja) este anillo nos desconectara, además de darme un poder artificial.

Ahome: ¿Poder artificial?

Sesshoumaru: Al hacer el pacto de sangre cedí la mitad de mis poderes, este anillo mágico se encargara de devolvérmelos al máximo.

Ahome un poco preocupada: No es peligroso, ¿verdad?

Sesshoumaru: Todo artefacto mágico lo es, no puedo pelear demasiado tiempo o terminara con destruirme o mínimo dejándome sin poderes por unos días.

Ahome muy preocupada: Sesshoumaru estas siendo muy impulsivo, eso no es normal en ti.

Sesshoumaru: Pero si de Lin y más tuyo, si continuó podría hacerme menos sensato y no pensar tanto las cosas y solo hacerlas como mi niña o perdonando a seres que se bien que me atacarían por la espalda, tengo que hacerlo, estoy consciente del peligro.

Ahome lo tomo de la mano: Prométeme que no te pasará nada malo por favor.

Sesshoumaru le acarició la cabeza: Estaré bien, aún sigo siendo muy precavido, no cometeré errores.

Se acercó a sus labios y los beso sin previo aviso, Ahome le correspondió, extrañaba tanto aquellos labios que le quitaban el aliento, no se sentía a gusto dejando que Sesshoumaru se fuese solo, y más sabiendo lo que podía pasarle si ese anillo se sobrecargaba en el peor de los casos lo perdería. A la mañana siguiente Sesshoumaru estaba en la entrada tratando de calmar a su niña que no dejaba de llorar.

Ahome la carga: Tranquila Lin, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

Yailin se acerco hasta estar a un lado de él: Sabe los riesgos señor Sesshoumaru, no se sobre exija por favor.

Sesshoumaru: Claro, por eso no te preocupes.

Ahome: Ten cuidado Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Lo tendré (La besa en la frente por estar Lin no podía hacer mas), hasta que vuelva puedes entrenar.

Ahome: Vale.

Ya después de unas horas, Ahome se encontraba en un entrenamiento que Yailin le había dado especialmente a ella, Lin le miraba en silencio, sin hacer ruido, sin moverse, sin hacer nada, su vitalidad estaba bajando, cada vez era más neutra; mientras tanto, en los bosques cercanos, el monje y la exterminadora montados en la gatita mágica, todos con heridas graves, Sango era la única con heridas menos mortales, volaban en dirección al oeste, tenía que avisarle a su amiga lo que habían visto en el castillo de Naraku.

**Inuyasha: Aún no lo adivinas, Naraku.**

**Naraku: Debo suponer, que es por aquella miko tomada por tu hermano.**

**Inuyasha: Exacto, la quiero de nuevo a mi lado.**

**Naraku: Así que viniste a pedir mi ayuda.**

**Inuyasha: Si tuviese otra opción crees que estaría aquí.**

**Naraku rió: No… pero que me da la seguridad de que no cambiarás de opinión e intentes matarme.**

**El hanyou solo se queda callado unos segundos, luego lleva su mano a la funda de la espada y la retira de su cintura para luego arrojársela a Naraku, este se sorprende ante la acción de Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Te doy mi tessaiga… si eso no es suficiente, buscaré a alguien más.**

**Naraku volvió a reír con mayor fuerza: Nunca creí que te separarías de tu colmillo, bueno… ciertamente uno de mis planes era, separar a esos dos.**

**Inuyasha: Con Sesshoumaru has lo que te venga en gana… pero Ahome es mía.**

**Naraku con sarcasmo: Y que pasaría… si por accidente mató a tu preciosa mujer.**

**En solo fracciones de segundo, había un gran agujero que traspasaba su castillo, como si una bala de cañón gigante hubiese pasado a su lado, Naraku miró a Inuyasha con miedo disimuladamente logra ocultarlo, ese ataque lo reconocía, era uno de los ataque preferidos de Sesshoumaru cuando su furia pasaba los limites, en solo una ocasión le vio usarlo, pero claro, el del taiyoukai había sido aún más destructivo que el del hanyou, se notaba que eran hermanos.**

**Inuyasha con los ojos enrojecidos: Si osas tocarla… vivirás el infierno en vida. (Naraku sabía cuando podía hacer algo y definitivamente no mataría a esa mujer o Inuyasha lo mataría)**

**Naraku: De acuerdo, no tocaré a esa mujer, pero a cambio… tendrás que ser mi sirviente.**

**Inuyasha: Por mi no hay problema siempre y cuando pueda tener a Ahome.**

**Naraku: Bueno… solo quiero que me hagas una misión de lealtad muy simple.**

**Inuyasha molesto: ¿Qué quieres?**

**Naraku: Destruye a esos molestos amigos tuyos.**

**Inuyasha: ¿Amigos? Yo no tengo amigos.**

**Inuyasha voltea y de ahí puede divisar a sus antiguos amigos, y estos pueden notar el extraño brillo rojo que hay en los ojos del hanyou, cosa que Naraku no estaba desaprovechando en lo más minino, Inuyasha corre en dirección de sus antiguos amigos humanos, Kirara alzó vuelo pero no fue a tiempo ya que el hanyou llego a darle con un ataque cayendo al bosque.**

Miroku con cansancio: Tenemos que avisarle a la señorita Ahome de lo que oímos.

Sango: Sí, Ahome debe saber lo que ocurre.

Miroku: Apenas sobrevivimos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Sango: Es verdad, ¡vamos Kirara!

Tres días después, Sesshoumaru había llegado a su destino, pero era de noche y las posibilidades de sobrevivir a un combate a oscuras no eran precisamente altas, era mejor ocultarse hasta el amanecer, busco un buen lugar, una cueva bastante limpia le pareció un buen lugar para dormir, además el anillo le estaba quemando la piel, estaba casi ardiendo; se instalo en la cueva y se saco el anillo.

Sesshoumaru piensa: _Quema, no debí usarlo estos tres días sin parar, me precipite._

El taiyoukai parecía demasiado impulsivo, típico de Lin, pero no de él, esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, le quedaban muy pocos días antes de que la maldición se completara, se sentó en la entrada, necesitaba pensar una estrategia lo antes posible, medito por un largo tiempo hasta quedarse dormido; a la mañana siguiente Ahome despertaba, sola, con los ojos fijos en la parte sobrante de la cama, donde Sesshoumaru estaría si no hubiese ido solo, una solitaria lágrima surco por su mejilla, pero no por el hecho de estar sola, si no porque sus amigos estaban en muy mal estado.

_Caminaba tranquilamente por el bello bosque que rodeaba el gran palacio del taiyoukai del oeste, Lin le acompañaba y se veía un poco más viva, Yailin les había permitido estar juntas, Shippou, a pesar de ya no tener la maldición, no salía del palacio, Ahome caminó hasta el majestuoso lago que siempre le traía felicidad a Lin, pero al ver en el reflejo una sombra ambas levantaron un poco la vista, pero una gran ola les alejo de ahí._

_Ahome grito: ¡Sango, monje Miroku, Kirara!_

_Sango logra salir a la superficie, y saca a Miroku y a Kirara: Ahome, ayúdanos, ayúdanos… por favor._

Ahome cubrió su rostro con sus manos, aun conservaba parte de su personalidad, podía sentir un gran dolor por ver a sus amigos en ese estado, mal heridos, débiles y al borde de la muerte, ¿Cómo no sufrir con semejante cosa? ¿Qué debía hacer? Desde que los encontró han estado dormidos, Yailin había tratado sus heridas pero no se despertaban, quería saberlo ¿Quién había sido capaz de dañarles así?

- Señora Ahome.

Ahome tranquilizo su voz y contesto de manera cortante: ¿Qué quieren?

- Sus amigos están…

Ahome de inmediato reaccionó, se cambio de kimono, y salió disparada como un rayo, al llegar a la habitación, Sango estaba sentada en su cama con la respiración jadeante, Ahome no lo pensó dos veces y fue a ayudarle, aún seguían muy débiles, Shippou, que se encontraba atendiendo a Miroku, miraba con tristeza aquella escena.

Ahome: Sango, Sango ¿estás bien? Por favor dime algo.

Sango algo débil: No te preocupes, solo fue un mareo.

Ahome suspiro muy aliviada: Que alivio.

Sango: Ahome, ¿estuviste llorando?

Ahome: Estaba muy preocupada por ustedes, ¿Quién les hizo esto?

Sango: Ahome… él que nos hizo esto fue, Inu…yasha.

En el momento que Ahome escucho su nombre, cerró los puños tan fuerte que se hirió con sus garras, sus ojos enrojecieron, y la furia se notaba en el aura oscura que tenía alrededor, salió corriendo de la habitación, pero Yailin llego a verla y ordenó a unos soldados detenerla, Ahome forcejeo con fuerza, tenía la mente completamente cegada.

Ahome furiosa: ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo! ¡Que me suelten! ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo!

Yailin le tranquilizo como pudo: Ahome tienes que calmarte, no es bueno que te alteres así.

Ahome logra librar un brazo: ¡Apártense de mi camino o los mató a todos!

Lanza un ataque que logra darle a la doctora en el brazo, Ahome estaba fuera de control, esa actitud en parte era suya, pero también era similar a la que Sesshoumaru tenía cuando rebasaba los limites de su tolerancia, algo había logrado que Ahome también pasara el limite, pero eso no lo podía permitir, la maldición iría más rápido cuando se enloqueciera así, sin esperar más Yailin le da una buena bofetada para calmarla.

Yailin le miro severa: Haber si así te dejas este dramita tuyo, que no entiendes que puedes provocar la muerte del señor Sesshoumaru, no puedes darte el lujo de enloquecer por cualquier cosa, pondrás al señor Sesshoumaru en peligro, o incluso… podrías ser la causante de su muerte… (A Ahome se le hela el alma) piensa las cosas antes de enfurecerte así.

Ahome cae de rodillas llorando, tenía razón, por recibir la noticia de que sus amigos habían sido heridos por Inuyasha, se cegó, su ira la controló unos instantes olvidando por completo que podrían pasarle lo peor a Sesshoumaru. Mientras tanto, en los territorios de fuego, Sesshoumaru avanzaba por tierra, debía evitar toda batalla innecesaria, recalentar de nuevo ese anillo sería muy peligroso, de repente una fuerte ráfaga de fuego le paso por detrás, al ver quien o que había lanzado eso, recibió un fuerte golpe que lo estampo contra las rocas de una meseta cercana.

Sesshoumaru piensa: _Maldita… sea, ese golpe si me dolió._

- Cualquiera que entre a este territorio morirá en mis manos.

Sesshoumaru se levanta y retira los restos de roca de su cuerpo: Debo suponer que eres uno de los guardianes de la copa infernal.

- Soy el primer guardián, Lucer y seré el primer y último guardián que veas.

Sesshoumaru: Ah, sí, por curiosidad, ¿Cuántos guardianes hay además de ti?

Lucer: Cuatro más, pero no llegaras más lejos. (Saca una lanza)

Sesshoumaru desenfunda: Eso lo veremos.

La batalla entre ambos seres comienza, pero algo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, de que los otros guardianes les veían desde una esfera de cristal, Sesshoumaru termino contra el suelo en el tercer ataque, pero no podía dejar que alguien lo venciera tan fácil, pero lanzar ataques se dificultaba mucho, el anillo se calentaba más rápido.

-_ Sesshoumaru… ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que le vi._

_

* * *

_Parece que uno de los querreros conoce muy bien a Sesshoumaru...

¿Quien será?

¿Sera un aliado oculto?

¿O un viejo enemigo?

Y también ¿Hasta donde llegara la obseccion de Inuyasha por Ahome? ¿Legara mas lejos?

Posibles respuestas en el proximo capitulo, y tambien...

Una separación.

Hasta la proxima! aguantense las ganas de matarme hasta que termine mis fics, vale? (XD)

Nos vemos! ByeBye!


	9. La luna ilumina, la luna protege

Hola a todos los lectores.

Como ya habrán visto, mi prima ha decidido dejar de hacer fics, pero como le gane en una apuesta me dijo que publicaria un capitulo mas en cada fan fic antes de dejarlos, quien sabe si solo sera un mes, tal vez dos, o quizá... hable realmente en serio.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Capitulo 9. La luna ilumina, la luna protege.**

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Naraku, en los campos "especiales" de batalla, Inuyasha entrenaba con Hakudoshi, lo primero que necesitaba aquel hanyou era autocontrol sobre sus propios poderes y más aun sobre sus emociones, a Hakudoshi le parecía una forma excelente de molestar a Inuyasha y divertirse al mismo tiempo, solo hasta que su ira llego a los limites lanzando nuevamente aquellos ataques que pacerían ráfagas de energía maligna pura, pero el hanyou no resistía demasiado y después de unas pocas se agotaba.

Hakudoshi dijo con sarcasmo: Eso es todo Inuyasha, (Bufó) me decepcionas, solo has lanzado diez de esos ataques y ya estas cansado.

Inuyasha molesto: ¡Cierra la boca imbécil!

Hakudoshi ignoro la ira del hanyou: Eres un caso perdido, hanyou.

Inuyasha: Dije… (Un brillo oscuro albergaba en sus ojos) que cerraras… ¡la boca!

Otra esfera de energías malignas salió disparada con más velocidad que cualquier otra que haya lanzado con anterioridad, pero, para fortuna de Hakudoshi que no había reaccionado, no había apuntado correctamente y termino destruyendo todos los árboles que estaban al lado del albino.

Hakudoshi controlándose: Eso está mejor, pero necesitas mejorar tu puntería.

Inuyasha ni siquiera le respondió, estaba demasiado cansado incluso para moverse, sin más opción, dejo que sus piernas flaquearan, y se dejo caer al suelo inconsciente. Hakudoshi suspiro, aquel ser no resistía nada en lo más minino, tardarían años en perfeccionar sus técnicas, Naraku les observaba con deleite, Inuyasha podía ser un arma realmente poderosa, aunque necesitaran tiempo, él le entrenaría hasta convertirlo en una maquina asesina sin sentimiento alguno.

Naraku: Eres justo lo que necesito… Inuyasha. (Sonrió malignamente) Ahora solo falta que Kagura aleje a Ahome del lado de Sesshoumaru.

Mientras tanto, en los territorios del fuego, la pelea contra el primer guardián no parecía tener fin alguno, estaban muy igualados, habían pasado ya varias horas desde que empezaron su combate, pero ninguno cedía ante nada, Sesshoumaru volvió a la ofensiva primero, si iba a llegar a tiempo, tenía que terminar las cosas de una manera rápida.

Sesshoumaru: ¡Ougi Souryuuha!

Era el único ataque que le quedaba por usar, y era el más efectivo, lo único que logro, finalmente, despejar el camino, el guardián yacía en el suelo con las piernas destrozadas, Sesshoumaru se acercó con lentitud, cortarle la cabeza para que no volviera a ponerse en pie sería lo mejor, pero algo lo hacía dudar.

Lucer adolorido: ¡Argh! ¿Qué… pasa? Termina de una vez.

Sesshoumaru: Si te dejo vivir, me dejarías pasar sin causarme más problemas.

Aquel guardián que yacía en el suelo le miró con sorpresa, nunca antes le habían ofrecido tal cosa, dejarlo vivir, aunque nunca antes había perdido. Ni el mismo Sesshoumaru creía lo que había dicho, aquella duda era… la personalidad de Ahome. Estaba siendo compasivo con aquel ser.

Lucer lo medito mucho y vio que realmente hablaba en serio: Aceptó. Pasa, ya me has derrotado así que me mates o no, no cambia las cosas. (Sesshoumaru no dudo en pasar pero) Antes de irte deberías saber…

Sesshoumaru le interrumpió: ¿Intentas darme información?

Lucer: Solo a cambio de que me hayas perdonado, no pienso deberle un favor.

Sesshoumaru: No la necesito, pero seguramente volveré cuando derrote al siguiente guardián… necesitare descanso y preferiría pasar por aquí sin pelear, si me dejas el camino libre… no me deberás nada.

Lucer: Solo una vez.

Sesshoumaru exigió: Dos o tres veces.

Lucer: Como desee.

Sesshoumaru siguió avanzando, aun faltaban cuatro guerreros más, cuatro seres que él desconocía, que lo distanciaban de su libertad. Estuvo largo rato en movimiento, varias horas y el ocaso llego a esas tierras. Se detuvo en seco, sentía el anillo demasiado caliente, aquel objeto ya no podría usarlo más ese día. Miro a su alrededor, no había donde descansar. Podría simplemente seguir sin el anillo puesto, cuando se presentara una batalla se lo volvería a poner. Solo esperaba tener tiempo suficiente para poder lograrlo.

Sesshoumaru: Solo, dos días más. Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez.

Extrañamente, al sacarse el anillo, se sintió mucho más débil de lo esperado, tal vez se debía a que ahora estaba mucho más lejos de su mujer, suspiro con cierta melancolía, no quería poner en peligro a Ahome, pero tampoco quería estar tan distanciado de ella, pero su mente todavía tenía la suficiente cordura como para saber qué era lo correcto. Se concentro solo en caminar hacia la montaña, sin olvidar claro, guardar aquel necesario anillo, porque si lo perdía, sería su fin y el de su mujer.

La luna se alzó, brillante, majestuosa, Sesshoumaru recordaba las leyendas de la luna, que era la diosa de los perros blancos youkais, por tal razón su persona siempre aparecía en alguna parte de su cuerpo, en el caso de su madre y el suyo, en sus frentes, signo de superioridad entre los demás de su clan. Su clan. El solo recordar que ya solo quedaban entre veinticinco y treinta de su especie lo hacían sentir como un ser con demasiada suerte. ¿Cuántas veces había luchado? ¿En cuántas batallas estuvo al borde de la muerte y logró sobrevivir? Ya no recordaba cuantas. Aquellos pensamientos, aquella melancolía típica de su niña cuando se sentía triste, lo mantenían distraído del peligro que tenía delante. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto, en el oscuro castillo de aquel hanyou de ondulados cabellos negros, Inuyasha seguía con su entrenamiento y por alguna razón, sus poderes se habían incrementado mucho más que antes en solo unas escasas horas de descanso, tal vez se debía a que ahora su espada, tessaiga, ya no estaba en la cercanía, se encontraba resguardada en el sótano más oscuro y profundo de aquel maligno castillo. La energía youkai, la sangre paternal de aquel hanyou era llamada con facilidad, pero ahora por alguna razón. Podía controlarla y la tenía a su total merced.

Naraku: Sabía que alejar esa molesta espada era la forma de llamar a tan destructiva aura. (Pensó) Pero desgraciadamente tardara años en estabilizar esas energías, si lo dejo en una batalla y pierde la cordura, perderé a mi nueva arma. (Rió) Aunque eso no sería tan malo.

Mientras tanto, en las orillas del lago donde habían aterrizado Kirara, Ahome se encontraba ahí, mirando el lago con tristeza, en la oscuridad de la noche, sabía que era peligroso estar sola en un lugar como ese, pero no quería seguir en ese castillo solitario. Al menos así lo sentía sin Sesshoumaru, Lin también se sentía igual pero no podía salir, era humana, y aunque a ella no le gustara escucharlo, era una carga para Ahome en esos momentos.

Miró en las cristalinas aguas, alumbradas por la esplendorosa luna llena que estaba en lo más alto del cielo, por alguna razón aquel astro le traía una gran paz, para distraerse esos días había leído sobre las creencias de los youkai perro. La luna era su diosa, y ahora de ella también. Su madre y la de todos aquellos que tuvieran la misma sangre que ella y su amado.

Ahome susurra: Si eres la diosa que nos cuida y nos protege, te pido que por favor que no abandones a Sesshoumaru cuídalo mucho y protégelo.

Vio al cielo y por unos instantes creyó haber visto como la luna tomaba un color azulado, no tan oscuro como el cielo, pero si lo suficiente como para creer que aquel astro estuviera por desaparecer aunque fuese solo unos segundos. Por un momento Ahome pensó, que la luna le había escuchado.

Mientras tanto…

No sabía que había pasado, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando aquel brazo de roca se había levantado justo debajo de sus pies. Sintió como era presa del pánico por unos instantes al ver que el pequeño anillo se había caído de sus ropas y se había perdido de vista entre las rocas que seguían moviéndose a causa del ser que le mantenía en sus garras. Podía oír con claridad como sus costillas tronaban al ser rotas una por una a causa del fuerte apretón que recibía.

Un ser hecho solamente de roca. No parecía ser muy inteligente, tal vez por eso había otro youkai en el hombro derecho de aquella abominación de piedra. La primer impresión que le dio aquel youkai casi lo hizo estalla de furia, cabellos negros y ondulados. Ojos rojos como rubíes. Y una expresión siniestra que le helaría el alma a cualquiera. Habría gritado su nombre a no ser por su aroma, el de un youkai completo, sin rastro de humanidad. Y muy a su pesar, el olor era diferente al de hanyou al que tanto le recordaba. Idénticos pero no iguales. No era el mismo ser.

- Muy buen trabajo atrapando a este perro Ryuk, ahora apriétalo bien fuerte, así como te gusta a ti para que le exploten todos los órganos.

Ryuk respondió con una voz que denotaba su falta de inteligencia: Sí, sí.

Sesshoumaru sintió como todas sus costillas y huesos restantes se rompían al mismo tiempo. Dio un alarido tan fuerte que llego a molestarle en los oídos al youkai controlador de aquella masa de músculos carente de mente propia. Sintió como el sabor metálico llegaba desde su garganta, también sentía como aquel líquido caliente escapaba rápidamente por los huecos que habían provocado sus huesos rotos.

Todo… había acabado.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, levantó su vista, hacia la luna, que seguía tan brillante y majestuosa ¿acaso ella decidió que su vida terminara en ese lugar? ¿Ella creía que su lugar de muerte era aquel? Si iba a morir en ese lugar, al menos tenía la oportunidad de ver por última vez, en vida, a su diosa. La decisión de esta ya estaba tomada. Su destino le marcaba morir en ese instante. Su vista comenzó a fallar, viendo aquel hermoso astro difuminado. Pero algo más se vio en aquel redondo ser. Un rostro, no, dos. Dos mujeres a las que debía proteger, dos mujeres a las que dejaría solas en ese mundo… Lin… Ahome…

No. Aun no era su hora, y si lo era, no iría, tenía que protegerlas, salvarlas de la maldición a toda costa. Tenía que vivir para volver a ver una vez más sus sonrisas que le aliviaban el alma. Que le hacían sentir realmente lo que él era. Un protector, un perro guardián de la luna y de la gente que ahora amaba. Sesshoumaru no podía hablar a causa de la sangre, quería pedir, suplicar si era necesario. Quería un poco más tiempo, una oportunidad más de vivir a su diosa que hasta ahora le había protegido y hace pocos años había iluminado su camino para enderezarlo.

Sesshoumaru pidió con el pensamiento: Diosa de los perros blancos, la que nos ilumina, guarda y protege de todo, te suplico… que me des un poco de tu poder, quiero salvarla, salvarlas a ambas… son mi familia y ¡ya no quiero verlas sufrir nunca más!

Por favor… solo un poco es lo que pido…

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado...

¿Las suplicas de nuestro amado youkai seran escuchadas?

Descubranlo en el excitante episodio que sigue. Si es que la convenzo de hacerlo.

Por ahora. Nos vemos, vere si puedo subirle los animos a mi prima.


End file.
